Kinshi no Yakusoku
by Fuyuzakura-hime
Summary: "Saso-koi.."  "Hm?"  "Kalau saat besar nanti kita masih tidak disetujui, kamu harus berjanji satu hal,"  "... Apa?"  "Kamu harus menghamili aku."     Birthday fic for Hika Midori-chan!


Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis yang sempurna. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yang tengah menjalani masa remaja dan terlihat biasa saja dengan penampilan sederhananya, meskipun dia hidup bergelimang materi yang luar biasa, namun bukan berarti dia punya kehidupan yang sempurna seperti yang diduga orang-orang menurut penglihatan mereka dengan mata telanjang.

Hal yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Haruno Sakura di mata orang-orang adalah.. Nyaris sempurna. Dikaruniai wajah yang cantik bagaikan titisan salah satu dewi bangsa Aesir, kulit yang seputih susu, semulus porselen, rambut merah muda yang halus melebihi sutra, mata emerald yang berkilau serta semua itu diimbangi dengan kecerdasan dan perawakannya yang bagaikan putri kerajaan.

Ya.. Hanya itulah yang mereka lihat dari Sakura. Hanya keindahan yang Sakura punya, seakan-akan dia adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini dan tak bercela sedikitpun.

Kepandaiannya, perangainya yang halus, tutur katanya yang sopan, dan teman-temannya yang memiliki kasta serupa, membuatnya benar-benar seperti seorang Tuan Putri dalam negeri dongeng yang menjadi dambaan setiap pangeran.

Namun, bukan berarti dia memiliki kebahagiaan yang bersumber dari hidupnya yang selalu berkubang dalam kemewahan, bukan?

Karena semua itu hanya mengubur karakter Sakura yang sebenarnya, hanya membuatnya menjadi boneka yang dikendalikan oleh benang-benang pengekang, dan hanya membuatnya meringkuk, jiwanya terkungkung dalam dunia kaku yang membuatnya tidak bisa menghirup udara segar.

Selama ini, Sakura memasang topeng kebahagiaan pada dirinya apabila ada di depan banyak orang, memperlihatkan sejuta senyum palsu, dan harus menelan mentah-mentah semua kesedihan yang dia punya tanpa bisa membaginya dengan siapapun.

… Siapapun?

Sebenarnya, ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Sakura membagi segala keluh kesal dan unek-unek dalam dirinya, seseorang yang membuat Sakura mengikat janji terlarang untuk masa depan mereka. Hanya satu, tidak ada yang lain. Dia adalah..

**Kinshi no Yakusoku**

**A Sasori X Sakura Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Idea © Hika Midori-chan ( dengan sedikit perubahan )**

**Romance / Drama**

**T semi M**

**OOC, AU, Kepanjangan, Lebay, Crack Pairing, Mary-sue, dll. Don't like don't read!**

**.**

"**Saso-koi.."**

"**Hm?"**

"**Kalau saat besar nanti kita masih tidak disetujui, kamu harus berjanji satu hal,"**

"… **Apa?"**

"**Kamu harus menghamili aku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion Haruno, 11.47 PM

Seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek sebahu tampak berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menekuk lutut, seolah kedinginan akibat hawa musim dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang, membuat peredaran darahnya seakan membeku akibat suhu mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh sang dewi salju.

Tubuhnya sesekali menggeliat, memberi isyarat kalau di dalam tubuh itu masihlah ada roh, yang berarti tubuh itu bukanlah jasad kosong melompong, melainkan manusia yang masih hidup dan bernapas. Tubuh itu kecil, dan tersembunyi di bawah selimut elektrik tebal berwarna hijau muda.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sosok di bawah selimut itu. Yang jelas, hal ini selalu dilakukan diam-diam olehnya setiap malam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tidak para pelayan, tidak ayahnya, tidak juga ibunya. Hanya dia sendiri saja yang mengetahui kegiatan yang sudah ia anggap wajib ini.

"Kenapa.." terdengar suara samar dari dalam selimut, suara itu begitu tertahan seakan-akan takut ketahuan oleh orang-orang di luar, "Kenapa kemarin-kemarin kamu nggak nelepon aku? SMS-ku, email-ku, maupun wall-ku pun nggak dibalas, kenapa?"

Oh, ternyata kegiatan rahasia yang selama ini dilakukan Haruno Sakura―si gadis dalam selimut―adalah menelpon, menelpon siapa? Daripada menimbulkan pertanyaan, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja percakapan via handphone itu.

"Maaf-maaf, kemarin-kemarin aku banyak ulangan, waktuku kesita untuk belajar," balas suara berat di seberang sana dengan nada penyesalan, setidaknya itulah standar nada penyesalan bagi pemilik suara tersebut.

"Begitu.. Kukira ada apa-apa.." gumam Sakura khawatir, kini dia tidur dengan posisi telentang, membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar yang bercat hijau lembut.

"Sakura, kamu nggak mengira aku main-main di belakangmu, kan?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada menginterogasi, dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu menelponnya sambil menangis-nangis tertahan dan menuduhnya selingkuh.

Dia sedikit tercekat, kepergok tentang apa yang sebenarnya kini ia pikirkan,

"Nggak, kok! Aku percaya padamu, Koi.." ucapnya, berusaha meyakinkan sosok nun jauh di sana yang ternyata adalah orang terkasih bagi Sakura. Seperti dalam sebuah lagu, sosok itu memang jauh di mata, tapi dekat di hati. "Cemburu itu tanda cinta, kan? Aku.. aku cuma.."

"Cuma apa?" tanya lawan bicaranya tidak sabaran.

Sakura menghela napas, "Aku kangen Sasori-kun yang selalu ada di sampingku."

Detik berikutnya terdengar tawa menggema di telinga Sakura, tawa Sasori, kekasihnya. Suara gelakan itu begitu renyah dan ringan, juga terdengar lembut di telinga Sakura bagaikan tersapu angin, tidak melihat wajahnya pun bahkan mampu membuat pipi si gadis merona malu.

"Apa, sih? Nggak ada yang lucu!" ucap Sakura sebal, padahal dia serius mengatakan kalimat rindu tadi. Namun Sasori masih saja tergelak karenanya,

"Gimana aku nggak ketawa? Setiap malam kamu selalu bilang kangen!"

"Oh, jadi kamu bosen ngedenger kalimat itu? Begitu?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Bukan, bukan begitu.. Aku juga kangen padamu, Darling," Sasori berhasil menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya dengan mulus sekaligus membuat Sakura tertegun saat dipanggil 'Darling', "Aku nggak akan pernah bosen sama kata-katamu, sama suaramu, sama semua yang ada dalam dirimu."

Sakura terkekeh, "Seperti biasa, gombalanmu selalu sederhana, tapi itulah yang aku suka.."

"Hm? Aku nggak punya niat ngegombal, memang itu yang ada dalam pikiranku, kok!" jawab Sasori membela diri, dia merasa dirinya ini bukan tipe cowok yang senang merayu dengan gombalan-gombalan seperti acara drama-drama roman yang ada di tv.

"Terserah, deh, untuk standarku itu termasuk gombal!" gurau Sakura, dia berguling di ranjangnya lalu memeluk bantal guling yang terasa dingin akibat suhu kamar, "Aku kedinginan~."

Di belahan Bumi yang lain, seorang pemuda berambut merah kini tengah menyeringai nakal,

"Dingin? Mau kuhangatkan?" terdengar nada nakal dari sana, membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri karenanya. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh dan langka dia mendengar cowoknya berkata dengan nada seperti itu, tapi tetap saja.. mendengarnya selalu bisa membuat jantung Sakura berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat.

"Boleh," Sakura balas menyeringai yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sasori. "Kamarku nggak dikunci, kok!" guraunya lagi dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda. Kemudian, Sakura bisa mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan deritan kasur yang ditiduri dari tempat Sasori berada.

"Hehe.. Mungkin aku bisa menyusup ke kamarmu, lalu kita―"

"Tapi aku udah cukup ngerasa hangat sebenarnya," potong Sakura, dia kembali menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kepalanya yang mulai kembali kedinginan.

"Apa? Apa ada orang lain di kamarmu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang seolah-olah curiga.

"Tentu aja nggak, Baka! Aku kan selalu sendirian," jawab Sakura, nadanya agak merendah saat dia menyebut kata 'sendirian', seakan-akan kata itu adalah kata yang enggan ia ucapkan entah untuk yang keberapa kali dalam hidup Sakura. Kata yang selalu membuat perasaannya sedih.

Merasakan atmosfir yang mulai berbeda dalam percakapan mereka, Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali meneruskan percakapan yang sempat tertunda tersebut,

"Terus? Kenapa bisa terasa hangat?" tanya Sasori, sengaja membuat nada bicaranya seolah sangat ingin tahu. Sakura terkikik lagi,

"Karena cintamu dari sanalah yang membuatku merasa hangat, bahkan di dunia yang paling dingin sekalipun, Saso-koi.." ucapnya pelan, tapi Sasori masih mampu mendengarnya, "Aku masih bisa bertahan… karenamu," lanjut Sakura kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Gombal," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba, bermaksud membalas kata-kata Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu, dan satu kata itu mampu membuat Sakura mengernyitkan kening sambil menahan tawa.

"Baru dengar ada cewek gombal," ledeknya singkat.

Yang di sana langsung menyahut, "Tentu aja ada, yang sedang bicara denganku ini cew―"

PRANG!

Suara yang sepertinya berasal dari ruangan sebelah kamar Sakura itu berhasil memotong ucapan Sasori dan membuat Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu langsung terduduk dengan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Sakura sadar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Mengingat siapa yang bertempat di ruangan sebelah kamarnya, Sakura bergegas meraih ponselnya dan langsung bicara dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Maaf Sasori-kun, kita lanjut nanti, ya!" dan setelah mengatakan itu Sakura mengakhiri panggilannya, tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di benak sang kekasih.

Dia segera melangkah dengan lincah menuju pintu kamar, membuka pintunya dengan sedikit kasar juga diiringi perasaan agak gelisah, kemudian cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya tak jauh dari kamar Sakura berada,

"Ayah!" panggilnya dengan setengah berteriak, namun langsung terdiam saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam legam tengah membereskan pecahan kaca dan air yang berceceran di lantai. Sepertinya itulah benda yang menyebabkan bunyi bising tadi.

"Ah, Sakura.." wanita itu berbalik, lalu tersenyum dengan amat sangat lembut padanya. "Ayahmu sudah tidur lagi, sebaiknya kamu juga tidur."

"Tante Mikoto.." gumamnya pelan, lalu matanya tertuju pada sosok besar berambut putih yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang, napasnya kelihatan lemah. Terlihat sangat jelas dari mata Sakura kalau gadis itu kini tengah dilanda rasa khawatir, "Ayah nggak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Ya, dia nggak kenapa-napa, kok! Waktu Kak Jiraiya mau ambil minum, gelasnya tersenggol dan pecah, cuma itu.." jelas Mikoto―adik ipar Jiraiya, ayah Sakura―sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah yang anggun, lalu permisi untuk keluar dari kamar yang luas tersebut.

Sakura menghela napas lega, kekhawatirannya akan terjadi sesuatu sirna sudah. Dia pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada ayahnya yang terkena sakit keras.

Komplikasi, itulah yang terjadi pada Jiraiya. Mulai dari penyakit jantung, diabetes, liver dan juga asma, bersarang dalam tubuh sang ayah. Menggerogoti tubuh yang semula sehat dan bugar, serta merenggut kepribadian Jiraiya yang senantiasa bersemangat, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang lemah dan rapuh, meskipun selalu tersenyum dibalik rasa sakit yang terkadang menyerang.

Sakura mendekati sosok yang terbaring lemah di sana, berlutut di tepi kasur sambil memandangi wajah Jiraiya yang pucat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, dia bisa mendengar suara desauan napas Jiraiya yang terdengar putus-putus. Meskipun begitu, Sakura bersyukur ayahnya masihlah bernapas, karena itu pertanda kalau Jiraiya belum meninggalkannya.

"Aku sayang Ayah," Sakura mengecup kening Jiraiya dengan lembut, seakan tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun, "Selamat malam, Ayah.."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera keluar dari sana kemudian menutup pintu kamar tersebut sepelan mungkin.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

"SMS-an sama siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut raven yang duduk di samping Sakura dengan nada ingin tahu, diam-diam dia melirik ke ponsel milik gadis itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sakura kelihatan begitu sumringah.

"Tumben mau tau! Biasanya kamu selalu bungkam," jawab Sakura dengan nada remeh, jari-jarinya yang lentik kembali menekan-nekan keypad handphonenya dengan cekatan.

"Memangnya nggak boleh?" pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan nada ketus dan pandangan yang dialihkan ke arah jendela. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Dasar, baru segitu aja udah ngambek! Dasar bocah Uchiha!" seru Sakura sengit, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kak Itachi, ayo cepat jalan! Aku nggak tahan harus semobil sama anak ayam ini!" perintah Sakura pada pemuda yang duduk di jok depan.

"Siapa yang kamu bilang anak ayam?" cowok dengan mata onyx kelam itu mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa dirinyalah yang dibilang anak ayam oleh Sakura. "Dasar gadis permen karet!"

"Heeeeeh.. kalian berdua! Diam dan duduk manis, kenapa? Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu pindah ke depan!" perintah seorang pemuda yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja tidak begitu pucat dan memiliki garis tegas di wajahnya. Uchiha Itachi―nama kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke―tampak tidak senang dengan perdebatan konyol antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Itachi heran, kalau dua anak ini disatukan dalam satu ruangan atau tempat, ada saja yang diributkan.

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Sasuke keras kepala tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, bersikukuh untuk duduk di jok belakang.

Itachi berdecak kesal, sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya, "Karena itu membuatku kelihatan seperti supir! Ayo cepat pindah!"

"Nggak mau," tolak Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan sekarang, bocah Uchiha itu malah duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat sang kakak semakin geram dan kembali dengan posisinya melihat ke depan, bersiap untuk men-starter mobil sedan tersebut.

**Sakura's PoV**

Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa juga Sasuke mau tau aku lagi SMS-an sama siapa? Ini 'kan bukan urusannya, kenapa harus dia yang sewot begitu? Harusnya aku yang marah karena SMS-anku sama Saso-koi jadi terganggu.

Oh iya, belum kuberitahu kalau dua orang yang semobil denganku ini adalah sepupuku, bukan?

Kakak berkuncir satu itu kakak sepupuku, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Secara keseluruhan, dia orang yang baik dan aku menyanyangi Kak Itachi. Dia selalu baik padaku dan membelaku dari Sasuke, meskipun aku tau, Kak Itachi sangat sayang pada Sasuke itu.

Lalu bocah dengan rambut ayam ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik Kak Itachi. Secara keseluruhan, dia ini orang yang menyebalkan! Bahkan dari raut wajahnya yang selalu butek itupun bisa ketahuan kalau orang ini amat sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyukainya, mungkin suatu saat malah bisa jadi benci.

Aku tidak menyukainyapun ada alasan tersendiri. Sasuke terkadang berbuat iseng padaku. Coba bayangkan, dia pernah menaruh kamera di toiletku tanpa aku tau! Lalu dia pernah mencuri baju dalamku dan memperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya yang mesum. Kamu pasti bisa mengerti betapa malunya aku!

Huuuff..

Baiklah, daripada menggali kembali dendam yang sudah kukubur lama, lebih baik kualihkan konsentrasi ke pesan yang baru aja masuk, sekalian menunggu mobil yang sudah melaju ini sampai di sekolah.

**End of Sakura's PoV**

Konoha no Kesshou Senior High School, 06.32 AM

"Sakuraaaaaa!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sangat hebohnya, yang dipanggil baru saja keluar dari mobil dan langsung menoleh mendengar suaranya diteriakan. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berlarian kearahnya.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyam-senyum tidak jelas, membuat Sakura bingung sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yamanaka Ino! Dilarang berlarian sambil menjerit seperti itu!" tiba-tiba suara seorang guru berambut ikal yang tak jauh di belakang gadis bernama Ino itu membuatnya tercekat dan diam di tempat. Gadis bermata biru langit itu langsung berbalik dan membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf, Bu Kurenai.." ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, sedangkan Kurenai langsung saja pergi dari sana. Sakura memutar bola matanya pertanda tidak suka. Selalu begini.. sekolah yang aneh. Masa' berlarian seperti tadi saja tidak boleh? Benar-benar sekolah "putri" dan "pangeran".

"Hai, Ino!" sapa Sakura saat sahabatnya itu mendekat, Ino balas menyapa kemudian menyapa Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Sakura, aku duluan!" ucap Sasuke lalu langsung pergi masuk ke gedung sekolah, Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil.

Tiba-tiba, kaca mobil terbuka dan memperlihatkan Itachi yang masih duduk di dalam mobil.

"Sakura, aku pergi, ya.." pamit Itachi, Sakura langsung mengangguk bersemangat. Saat mobil itu mulai mundur, Sakura berkata dengan suara agak keras,

"Semoga kuliahmu menyenangkan, Kak!" ucapnya, Itachi hanya mengangguk sambil melambai kecil pada adik sepupunya itu, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, karena kaca mobilnya sudah ia tutup kembali. Tapi, Itachi bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura barusan.

"Jadi.." ucap Sakura, menyambung pembicaraannya dengan Ino yang sempat tertunda, "Apa yang membuatmu berlarian kayak tadi?"

Bibir Ino tiba-tiba langsung menganga lebar dengan tatapan mata yang ceria,

"… Apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aaaakh, sebaiknya kita ngobrol di kelas!" ajak Ino seraya menggandeng Sakura dan menyeretnya masuk ke gedung sekolah yang lebih cocok disebut puri ketimbang sekolah.

Kelas 3-5…

"Pelan-pelan Inoooo..!" protes Sakura, dia mulai gelisah saat Ino menariknya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, padahal jelas-jelas sepatu yang mereka pakai adalah sepatu pantofel berhak, meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi yang namanya jatuh bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Ino langsung menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di bangku depan meja Ino, pemilik bangku itu adalah Hinata, tapi karena orangnya belum datang jadi tidak ada salahnya menumpang sementara, bukan?

"Jadi kamu mau cerita apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Coba tebak apa yang terjadi semalam!" ucap Ino dengan girangnya, Sakura lalu bertanya dalam raut wajahnya, kemudian Ino kembali melanjutkan, "Sehabis pulang dari bandara ngejemput Papa, mobilku menabrak pohon!"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Hei, bagaimana tidak kaget? Hari masih pagi, kemudian Ino berteriak-teriak memanggilnya, Sakura menyuruhnya bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hingga membuatnya tersenyam-senyum bahagia, dan ternyata hal yang membuat Ino bahagia adalah mobilnya menabrak pohon. Itu aneh, tidak masuk akal. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan otak Ino?

"Kamu gila, mobil menabrak kenapa malah senang?" tanya Sakura sambil melipat dahinya, kini dia benar-benar menyangka Ino gila, karena setelah mengatakan itu Ino tetap saja tersenyam-senyum dan terkikik.

"Bukan menabrak pohon yang bikin aku senang, Jidat! Tapi kejadian setelahnya!" lanjut Ino lagi, ringan sekali nada bicaranya itu, "Jadi begini.."

**Flashback**

"Shit! Pak Kotetsu gimana, sih? Lihat, bempernya rusak! Dalamnya juga pasti.." keluhan Ino hanya bisa membuat Kotetsu―supir pribadinya―menunduk dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Memang kesalahannya, Kotetsu mengantuk saat mengemudi, lalu kendali mobilnya kacau hingga beginilah akhirnya.

"Maaf, Nona.." ucap Kotetsu, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan permintaan maaf itu. Ini baru permintaan maaf, bukan permintaan ampun.

"Sudahlah, Ino.. Kamu ini berisik. Ini sudah malam tau!" tandas Inoichi, ayah Ino. Ino mendelik ke arah sang ayah dengan kesal kemudian berbalik, rambutnya yang pirang seperti orang Barat terkibas dengan cepat. Gaya Ino benar-benar seperti bintang iklan shampoo.

"Justru karena udah malam aku begini, Papa! Di sekitar sini nggak ada bengkel, gak ada penginapan, dan rumah juga masih lumayan jauh. Kalau minta dijemput pakai mobil yang di rumah atau jasa pengangkut, menunggu juga pasti lama lagi, kan?" racau Ino resah sambil merapatkan mantelnya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, daerah ini masih sepi rumah. Hanya ada beberapa rumah yang berdiri di sini, itupun beberapa dari rumah-rumah tersebut lampunya mati, menimbulkan kesan seram di benak Ino yang memang seorang penakut.

"Aku takuuut.. dan juga dingin! Untung salju nggak turun.." keluh Ino, dia ikut duduk di samping Inoichi yang sejak tadi duduk di tepi jalan. "Coba ada malaikat yang menolong…" harapnya.

Tepat setelah Ino mengatakan itu, pagar rumah besar yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari lokasi mobil Ino menabrak terbuka. Sontak Ino, Inoichi, dan Kotetsu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dari dalam, keluar sosok seorang pemuda yang melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan. Dan benar saja, saat menoleh ke kanan, dia menemukan tiga orang manusia tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Pemuda itu mendekati mereka dengan segera,

"Barusan aku dengar mobil menabrak, juga suara perempuan yang mengomel, apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu dengan nada agak khawatir. Ino hanya nyengir saat mendengar kalimat "perempuan yang mengomel" setelah disikut oleh Inoichi.

'Suara Ino memang mengganggu telinga orang,' batin Inoichi, jadi merasa bersalah pada pemuda di depannya.

"Ah maaf, Nak! Mobil kami menabrak dan rumah kami masih jauh," jelas Inoichi seadanya sambil memasang senyum, atau lebih tepatnya memasang tampang baik-baik dan ramah.

Ino memperhatikan sosok pemuda berjaket di depannya, satu kata yang ada di pikiran Ino.. Manis. Cowok di depannya ini benar-benar manis! Dan hanya melihat tampangnya saja mampu membuat Ino lupa bahwa mobilnya menabrak.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pikiran Ino kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Ya! Dia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!

"Tolonglah kami!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba, membuat ayah dan supirnya menoleh kaget. Ino segera melancarkan jurus andalannya, wajah penuh penderitaan plus mata berkaca-kaca seolah hendak menangis. Gadis itu kini berpindah tempat ke sebelah si pemuda yang tampak menatapnya dengan heran karena perubahan sifat Ino yang berubah drastis.

"Aku udah kedinginan, rasanya kayak mau mati membeku.." lanjut Ino sambil menggigil, Inoichi memandang putrinya yang sedang berakting ria, yah.. tidak apalah, toh mereka juga tidak punya maksud jahat dan hanya ingin menumpang di suatu tempat. Tidak sia-sia ia menyuruh Ino belajar akting sejak masih usia dini.

Sedangkan Kotetsu… Pria itu hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak.

"Kalau begitu.." kini giliran si cowok rambut merah mengambil suara, "Gimana kalau kalian bermalam di rumahku dulu?" tawarnya, bagaimanapun dia merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang mengalami kecelakaan ini. Kalau dibiarkan rasanya tega sekali, ditambah lagi di daerah ini masih sepi penghuni.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Ino dan Inoichi berbarengan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekompakkan dua orang yang ia duga ayah dan anak tersebut.

'Ternyata dia orang yang baik!' batin Ino girang.

"Tapi gimana dengan mobilnya?" tanya Kotetsu tiba-tiba, membuat tiga orang itu tertegun, tapi lagi-lagi si cowok rambut merah berkata,

"Aku akan telpon anak buahku, kalian tenanglah.." ucapnya santai, "Lebih baik kita angkut dulu barang-barang yang diperlukan."

Setelah itu, Kotetsu dan Inoichi mengeluarkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk esok hari setelah mereka terbangun, sedangkan si pemuda tengah menelpon entah siapa, mungkin itu anak buah yang disebut olehnya tadi.

Ino terdiam menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri membelakanginya tersebut. Matanya menerawang kagum, orang ini…

"Maaf," ucap Ino, dia melangkah perlahan menuju pemuda di depannya yang kini telah kembali berbalik menghadap gadis pirang itu, dari ekspresi wajahnya bisa disimpulkan kalau dia tengah bertanya-tanya apakah gadis di depannya ini tadi bicara padanya, "Namamu? Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat, menunduk kecil dengan bola mata yang terlirik di sudut seakan tengah berpikir sesuatu, kemudian dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang Ino dengan tersenyum kecil,

"Namaku..."

**Flashback end**

"Tunggu dulu Ino, kamu bilang cowok itu rambutnya merah dan matanya coklat kemerahan? Siapa namanya? Siapa?" serobot Sakura tidak sabaran saat cerita Ino mulai sampai di bagian penjelasan ciri-ciri si "Malaikat Penolong" yang benar-benar dibuat berlebihan.

Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ciri-ciri yang Ino sebutkan sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri pacarnya, Sasori. Meskipun itu sepertinya hampir tidak mungkin karena Sasori jelas-jelas ada di Suna dan sekolah di sana.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap saja penasaran pada orang yang telah menolong Ino ini. Memang Sakura menduga kalau itu tidak mungkin Sasori, karena yang namanya kebetulan sering terjadi, bukan? Kalau seandainya.. ini hanya seandainya, kalau seandainya itu memang Sasori, mungkinkah dia datang untuk memenuhi janjinya tiga tahun yang lalu?

Dua janji terucap di bawah pohon momiji yang daunnya tengah berjatuhan perlahan di bawah langit musim gugur, pertemuan rahasia mereka yang terakhir saat itu. Pertemuan untuk perpisahan, pertemuan di mana janji jari kelingking terikat. Janji bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali untuk Sakura.

Mungkinkah tahun ini adalah tahun di mana Sasori akan menepatinya? Di musim dingin ini?

"Ino cepat jawaaaab!" desak Sakura dengan setengah berteriak, dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Namanya.."

"Siapa? Siapa? Kamu nggak lupa, kan?"

"Jangan nyela terus, dong!" gerutu Ino. Sakura mendengus,

"Abis kamu lama!"

"Oke oke," lanjut Ino sambil menarik napas, "Namanya Akira."

Sakura tertegun, "A-Akira?"

Ino langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, "Iya, namanya Akira. Kalau marganya… entahlah, dia cuma bilang namanya Akira."

Sekarang rasa penasaran yang semula membuncah dalam diri Sakura lenyap entah ke mana, digantikan dengan perasaan yang membuatnya merasa lemas dan tidak lagi bersemangat untuk mendengarkan cerita Ino.

Kemudian Ino kembali mengoceh soal cowok bernama Akira yang ia sebut sebagai "Malaikat Penolong"nya, Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandang ke arah Ino dan sesekali mengangguk. Matanya memang mengarah pada Ino, tapi tidak pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang Ino ceritakan, karena isi kepalanya kini terisi oleh kepingan-kepingan masa lalu.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bercerita, seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka, atau tepatnya bangku yang diduduki Sakura. Kedatangan gadis itu langsung disadari oleh Sakura dan lalu dia berkata,

"Maaf ya, Hinata. Aku duduk di bangkumu," ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum dan berdiri dari bangku tersebut. Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum manis,

"Nggak apa-apa, Sakura-san.." balasnya lembut. Sakura lalu bicara pada Ino,

"Ngobrolnya lanjut nanti ya, Ino," ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi ke bangkunya yang ada di pojok kelas dekat jendela, Ino menghela napas kecewa, pasalnya masih ada banyak hal yang mau ia ceritakan, dan orang yang menurutnya paling enak diajak mengobrol memang hanya Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura kini sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu dan melihat ke luar jendela. Dia memandang langit pagi hari yang berpendar kebiruan, sesekali terlihat burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi riang mencari sarapan.

Saat bayangan seseorang muncul kembali dalam pikirannya, entah ini untuk yang keberapa juta kali, Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam,

'Sabar Sakura, mungkin belum waktunya dia kembali,' batinnya menguatkan diri.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

Mansion Haruno, 11.37 PM

Sakura's Room..

Seperti malam-malam yang telah berlalu, malam ini pun aktifitas wajib bagi Sakura kembali berlangsung. Saling bicara lewat ponsel diam-diam, terkadang menahan tawa jika ada sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu. Sama seperti biasanya.

"Terus apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura lagi, barusan dia meminta Sasori untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi di sekolah pacarnya itu.

"Ternyata guru matematikaku benar-benar menyimpan cabai di dalam celananya, padahal temanku yang meminta dia memperlihatkan "cabai"nya sampai nosebleed segala waktu Pak Guru ngebuka celananya itu," jelas Sasori di seberang sana. Sakura tergelak, dia bisa dengar Sasori tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah cowok itu tersenyum sedikit saja atau tidak mengingat kejadian itu.

Benar-benar punya selera humor yang rendah. Kalau seandainya Sakura ada di sana, dia pasti sudah jatuh dari kursi karena tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, itu sih kalau kau mengerti apa maksud dari kejadian tersebut.

"Sakura," Sasori kembali menyebut nama gadisnya, Sakura langsung menghentikan kikikkannya yang sejak tadi memenuhi kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu, "Aku punya kejutan buatmu."

Hening sejenak,

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Yaaah, lihat nanti aja, ya?"

Sakura langsung duduk dan berkata, "Eeeeeh? Kok begitu? Aku kan mau tau!" protesnya sebal, dia benci dibuat penasaran.

"Ya ya ya, lihat nanti.." ulang Sasori, Sakura langsung merengut dan berguling seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apakah kejutan yang Sasori maksud, apakah semacam kiriman? Atau malah..

Sasori akan berkunjung kemari? Mungkin saja i merengut dan berguling seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apakah kejutan yang Sasori maksud, apakah semacam kiriman? Atau malah..

Sasori akan berkunjung kemari? Mungkin saja itu―

"Jangan berpikir aku akan ke sana," tiba-tiba saja cowok di seberang sana menyerobot pikiran Sakura, seolah-olah bisa membaca apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan sekarang. Sakura tertegun, dia menelan ludah. Memang, Sakura tidak seharusnya berpikir begitu. Tapi.. tapi apa salahnya berharap?

"Aku kan cuma ingin," ucapnya lirih, "Memangnya nggak boleh kalau aku berharap kejutan itu adalah kamu?"

"Tentu aja boleh, kenapa nggak?" jawab suara berat di sana, tertawa sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "… Mungkin sekarang masih belum waktunya."

Sakura kembali meringkuk, seperti seekor anak kucing yang kedinginan minta perlindungan dari induknya. Masih belum waktunya, ya… Memang. Mereka masih SMA, masih banyak hal yang harus dikejar. Bahkan cinta pun, perasaan yang saat ini paling menggebu-gebu minta dipertemukan, tetap saja harus dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

"Udah tiga tahun semenjak kita lulus SMP dan kamu kembali ke Suna," gumam Sakura, pecahan-pecahan masa lalu kembali berseliweran dalam kepalanya. Entah itu hal yang manis, konyol, memalukan, atau yang paling menyakitkan sekalipun, semuanya kembali dimainkan dalam memori otaknya, "Aku ingin ketemu, Koi."

Senyap. Yang terasa hanya udara keheningan di kamar itu.

"Aku janji," kembali yang di sana berbicara memecah suasana, "Aku janji, akan kembali ke sana untukmu."

Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

'Berapa lama kamu akan pergi, Sasori-kun?'

'Mungkin beberapa tahun. Kamu tenanglah..'

'G-gimana aku bisa tenang, ini pertemuan terakhir kita!'

'Iya-iya, aku janji..'

'Janji kalau aku akan kembali ke sini untuk―'

"TOMAT BUSUK!"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar-lebar, kaget akan suara, bunyi, atau apalah itu yang mengganggu mimpinya. Mimpi tentang masa lalu di mana Sasori dan Sakura mengikat janji. Dan janji Sasori yang semula ada di mimpinya, yang seharusnya kembali terdengar dengan begitu manis, kini malah dihancurkan oleh bunyi "tomat busuk" yang entah apa maksudnya.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan, kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa, yang terlihat hanyalah tembok kamarnya yang bersih. Mungkin saja yang tadi berteriak itu salah satu dari duo Uchiha bersaudara, tentunya bukan yang paling tua. Huh, dia pasti mau mengerjainya. Tapi kenapa harus bawa-bawa nama tomat? Merusak saja! Masa' janji Sasori yang selalu ingin ia dengar berkali-kali berubah menjadi janji bahwa dia akan kembali untuk tomat busuk? Tidak lucu.

"Apa sih ini?" gumamnya gusar saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bawah selimutnya, tepat di atas perutnya yang rata. Sakura segera menyibakkan selimut itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, seekor―maksudnya seorang anak manusia tengah tertidur dengan posisi miring sambil menangkupkan tangannya di atas perut Sakura.

"KYAAAAA!" dia menjerit sejadinya, kaget sekali mendapati Sasuke sekonyong-konyong muncul di sebelahnya pada pagi hari. Padahal jelas-jelas semalam Sakura masih tidur sendirian di sini.

Mendengar suara jeritan dan merasa selimutnya yang hangat ditarik, cowok berambut raven itu meringkuk, menahan dingin yang menyergap kulitnya yang pucat sambil menggumam tidak jelas.

"Sasuke!" jerit Sakura lagi, dia sudah siap dengan bantal gulingnya untuk menghantam paha berambut ayam itu. Tapi yang disebut namanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dan tetap memeluk mimpinya, "Sasuke, kamu mesum! Kenapa tidur di sini, hah?" tanyanya gusar.

"Berisik," hanya itulah respon Sasuke, begitu singkat.

"Uuuuh! Sasuke!" Sakura memakai gulingnya untuk memukuli kepala dan punggung Sasuke, tapi yang dianiaya bantal guling Dacron super empuk itu tetap saja tidak bergeming. Masih saja tidur dengan damainya,

"Semalam ngapain kamu? Ke-kenapa tanganmu ada di perutku? Kamu apain aku, Sasuke?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi sambil menatap tajam sosok yang masih terlelap di sampingnya dengan posisi yang membelakangi Sakura. Dia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus Sasuke yang samar-samar.

"Jawab pertanyaankuuuuu!" desaknya setengah berteriak, "Aaaakh! Kamu menyebalkan tau!"

Detik berikutnya Sakura segera menyingkir dari kasur dan mengambil handuk kering yang tergantung di dekat pintu, setelah itu berjalan dengan tampang frustasi menuju lemari dan membukanya dengan kasar. Diambilnya pakaian dalam secukupnya dan tak lupa seragam yang akan dipakai hari ini.

"Sasuke, pokoknya aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kamu udah gak ada di situ!"

"Hmmh.. dasar cerewet!" gumam Sasuke sembari memeluk guling milik Sakura dan membekap mukanya dengan guling tersebut. Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas yang terkesan menahan emosi, namun kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Saat terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup, Sasuke mulai bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara shower yang memancarkan air, suara tersebut hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sasuke yang kini setengah sadar.

Cowok itu berbalik ke kanan dan tidak lagi membekap wajahnya. Saat berbalik, tercium aroma sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai dan aroma itu membuat tidurnya semakin terasa nyaman. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke samping kanan, seakan mencari sumber dari aroma tersebut. Tepat di posisi yang ditiduri oleh Sakura dia berhenti,

"Aroma cherry."

.

.

.

Konoha no Kesshou Senior High School, Kelas 3-5, 08.44 AM

Kelas Sakura tampak sangat ribut saat ini. Murid-murid berlalu lalang di sana-sini, mengobrol, bercanda, bergosip, bahkan ada yang sibuk berdandan tebal-tebal dan bermain bola. Mentang-mentang guru mereka, Umino Iruka, sedang keluar kelas sebentar, mereka jadi ribut tidak karuan dan kelas berubah menjadi seperti kandang babi mengamuk. Memang, saat guru tidak ada, tidak ada lagi aturan-aturan khas "bangsawan" yang berlaku pada diri mereka, mereka juga ingin bersikap seperti remaja di sekolah-sekolah lain pada umumnya, bukannya duduk di bangku dengan manis dan sopan sambil membaca ensiklopedia tebal atau buku sejarah yang membuat sakit mata.

Bahkan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dikenal paling anggun di Konoha no Kesshou pun sekarang tengah bermain monopoli bersama Ino dan Tenten. Gadis itu menyukai monopoli, lebih tepatnya ketagihan setelah diajak Tenten bermain satu kali dan akhirnya malah keterusan. Sayangnya monopoli bukanlah salah satu kegiatan yang disukai oleh keluarga Hyuuga, dan Hinata hanya bisa memainkannya saat waktu senggang begini juga karena hanya Tenten yang punya.

Oke, daripada membicarakan soal Hinata yang suka main monopoli, lebih baik kita kembali ke inti kisah ini.

Sakura menerawang ke arah kaca jendela yang bening, menatap dahan-dahan pohon yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin disertai bunyi gemeresak daun yang terbawa hembusan angin memasuki celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan pandangannya buta untuk sementara.

Omongan Sasori semalam, soal kejutan itu.

Dia masih kepikiran, sebenarnya kejutan apa? Hatinya dipenuhi tanda tanya besar plus rasa penasaran yang memenuhi kalbunya. Sakura hanya bisa mengira-ngira.. Kebanyakan dari perkiraannya mirip dengan kejutan-kejutan yang sering ada di drama-drama roman, tapi setelah berpikir seperti itu Sakura pasti langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menyadarkan diri sendiri kalau Sasori pasti tidak akan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Gadis dengan mata hijau apel itu terus saja melihat ke arah jendela, memikirkan hal yang sama tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekelilingnya yang bising. Sakura masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri, tak peduli dengan mereka yang berteriak-teriak satu sama lain. Sakura hanya mempedulikan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya dan tidak ada yang lain.

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah melamun dengan tatapan yang kosong ke luar jendela sana, dan tidak tahu kalau waktu yang ia gunakan untuk melamun tidaklah sebentar. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau sekelilingnya sudah kembali tenang seperti sedia kala, juga tidak menyadari kehadiran guru di kelas mereka.

Dia juga.. tidak melihat kalau Pak Guru Iruka membawa masuk seseorang bersamanya barusan.

"Baiklah, Nak, perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Pak Iruka pada orang yang tadi dia bawa masuk. Anak baru, eh?

Sakura masih saja tetap menopang dagu dan menatap kosong pohon-pohon rindang yang dihinggapi burung-burung gereja.

"Namaku Ishida Akira."

Masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama, dunia serasa terserap di otak Sakura, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara desauan angin yang menari-nari dengan lembut membelai kulit wajahnya yang semulus porselen.

Di luar kepedulian Sakura, anak-anak di kelas mulai banyak berbisik-bisik dan beberapa anak perempuan mulai terkikik satu sama lain saat melihat sosok yang memperkenalkan diri di hadapan mereka. Bahkan salah satu gadis dengan garis-garis aquamarine di iris matanya membelalakan kedua matanya dengan tatapan yang berseri-seri seolah baru menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Boleh kami tau kenapa kamu pindah kemari, Ishida-san?" suara Iruka kembali menggema.

"Itu.. aku kembali lagi ke sini karena kemauanku sendiri," pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang monoton.

"Kembali lagi?" Iruka mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi kamu pernah tinggal di Konoha?"

Sakura tertegun,

'… Kembali?' kata itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

"Tentu," suara itu kembali terdengar. Entah karena apa, telapak tangan Sakura serasa dingin seperti tidak ada darah mengalir di sana, kakinya pun serasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan. Suara ini.. Kenapa begitu familiar? Hanya saja kedengaran lebih berat dan dewasa.

Siapa?

Siapa pemuda yang berdiri di depan kelas ini?

"Selain untuk belajar di tempat yang kurindukan suasananya, aku punya tujuan lain…"

Ya Tuhan.. Kenapa melirik ke depan saja rasanya sulit sekali? Apakah karena suara ini? Suara yang selalu muncul di setiap malam-malamnya, suara orang yang selalu ia sebut dalam do'anya, suara… suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

'Kembali? Dia..'

Tapi tadi namanya Ishida Akira bukan? Namun, suaranya tadi benar-benar sangat…

"Tujuanku untuk bertemu gadis yang kusayangi dan menepati janji.."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari lisan Ishida Akira, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, rambutnya berayun seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya. Saat menatap lurus sosok yang berdiri di depan sana, matanya membelalak lebar dengan pupil yang semakin menyempit di antara kepingan emerald yang berkilat.

"Ng-nggak mungkin.. dia…"

.

.

.

"Psssst.. Sakura! Sakura!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenali oleh Sakura, suara itu asalnya tepat di belakang Sakura dan hal ini pasti membuat Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk menanggapi orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ino?" matanya menatap gadis pirang itu dengan agak heran saat ia melihat Ino duduk di belakangnya, "Kenapa pindah?"

Ino melirik ke depan kelas, dengan was was memperhatikan Iruka yang tengah menulis rumus-rumus Matematika di sana, kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang masih melihatnya dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kamu tau? Aku beruntung banget Akira-san duduk di belakangku," Ino mengerling ke bangku yang ada di belakang bangku miliknya, "Aku sempat kaget, kukira dia bukan Akira malaikat penolongku, tapi ternyata dia memang Akira. Dia kenal aku saat kutanya tadi untuk memastikan!" cerocos Ino.

Mata Sakura menatap sendu pada sosok berambut merah yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di belakang meja Ino yang kosong. Ishida Akira.. Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Sasori? Hanya saja…

Pemuda itu memiliki iris mata berwarna biru gelap dan memakai kacamata. Tapi, tetap saja semua itu tidak menutupi kenyataan kalau Akira begitu mirip dengan Sasori, dan ini membuat Sakura merasa tidak tenang seperti sekarang, menatap terpaku pada sosok yang kini sedang mencatat rumus-rumus yang tertera di depan kelas.

Seandainya saja Ishida Akira memang adalah Sasori, Sakura pasti akan bahagia sekali dan tidak akan ragu lagi.

Sakura jadi takut kalau seandainya Sasori tidak akan pernah datang, dan bukannya tidak mungkin kalau Akira akan jadi sosok yang menggantikan kekasihnya itu. Padahal Sakura tidak mau ada satupun yang menggantikan Sasori dalam hidupnya, karena bagaimanapun.. sulit menghapus nama Sasori di hatinya. Terlalu sulit.

"Sakura?" setelah beberapa menit yang singkat, Ino menyadari kalau Sakura melamun, menatap terpaku kepada seseorang yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang, "Kamu melamun?"

Barulah Sakura kembali ke dunianya yang semula setelah mendengar suara Ino yang lebih tegas. Hanya perasaan Ino saja, Sakura kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang ling lung.

"Kamu merhatiin Akira-san, ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada kurang senang, Sakura tertegun sesaat.

"Kenapa kamu mikir begitu?" tanya Sakura gugup, dia bisa menangkap ekspresi sebal di air muka Ino. Jangan sampai Ino benar-benar marah, karena pertengkaran dengan Ino adalah salah satu hal yang selalu ingin dihindari oleh Sakura.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Sakura, apa kamu percaya kalau aku sekarang mengalami yang namanya 'love at first sight'?"

Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas saat Ino kembali melanjutkan,

"Aku ingin Ishida Akira jadi milikku."

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdentang berkali-kali, menyeruak ke seluruh sudut sekolah untuk memberi pertanda kalau pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Para murid dengan sigap segera membereskan buku-buku mereka tanpa membuat keributan dan mulai keluar dari kelas dengan tertib seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari.

Saat kelas hampir kosong, Sakura masih duduk termangu sambil menopang dagu di mejanya dan mengabaikan keadaan kalau kelas sudah mulai sepi. Lagi-lagi dia melamun, sungguh seumur hidup Sakura belum pernah melamun sesering ini.

"Sakura, kamu nggak pulang?" terdengar suara Ino yang menyentakkan Sakura kembali ke alam nyata, gadis itu cepat-cepat menoleh, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, isyarat bahwa ia akan pulang nanti saja. "Oh, aku duluan, ya.."

Sakura mengiyakan, dia melihat sekeliling. Sekarang dia hanya seorang diri di ke―tidak! Masih ada seseorang yang lain di kelas yang luas itu. Entah karena alasan apa, orang itu menyeringai ke arahnya dan membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

Ishida Akira..

'Kenapa dia melihatku begitu, sih?' batinnya bertanya. Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, terlalu takut untuk sekedar melirik ke belakang apalagi menoleh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Benar, kali ini kaki Sakura benar-benar seakan membatu, terlalu sulit untuk sekedar digerakkan. Padahal kalau bisa, Sakura bisa saja keluar dari kelas itu untuk menghindari tatapan Akira yang mampu membuatnya merasa gugup dan berdebar. Padahal selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat Sakura merasakan hal yang demikian.

"Bergeraklah.. kumohon," lirihnya resah. Kini dia menyesal karena telah memilih untuk melamun di kelas dan bukannya keluar untuk menunggu supir pribadinya menjemput.

Sakura berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Hanya karena ada seorang anak baru datang ke sekolahnya, bukanlah alasan yang masuk akal bagi Sakura untuk merasa bahwa anak itu memperhatikannya, menyeringai padanya dan bisa membuatnya merasakan hal yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan.

Akhirnya, setelah memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, perjuangan Sakura berhasil. Kini dia sudah berdiri, memakai tasnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu kelas yang membelalak lebar. Dia tidak bisa terus di sini atau Sakura akan jadi gila. Ishida Akira benar-benar bisa membuat otaknya menjadi kacau.

Gadis berambut pendek itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kelas, tanpa melirik dia masih bisa melihat sosok Akira yang duduk di bangkunya dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bangku berderit. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa jarak pintu itu menjadi jauh sekali, terlebih kini si rambut merah ikut-ikutan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah yang santai namun lincah. Sakura menelan ludah, dia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat suara derapan kakinya terdengar di dalam ruangan yang atmosfirnya kini terasa begitu aneh.

Blam..

Pintu itu ditutup. Sengaja ditutup oleh Ishida Akira. Sakura terpaku, menatap heran sekaligus bingung pada sosok pemuda di depannya yang kini tengah mengunci pintu kelas dengan sebuah kunci.

"Ishida-san, p-pintunya.." Sakura tergagap, dia merasa ragu untuk mengajak Akira berbicara. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oh, bagus sekali, kini Sakura terkurung dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing dan orang itu benar-benar berprilaku aneh, tapi juga begitu familiar.

Wajahnya, suaranya, bahasa tubuhnya.

Tinggallah mereka berdua di dalam kelas itu. Bagaimana Sakura mau keluar? Kuncinya dipegang Akira, dan cowok itu pasti punya alasan kenapa sengaja mengunci mereka berduaan saja di dalam kelas.

Akira berbalik, menampakkan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, membuat Sakura menunduk karenanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tap… tap… tap…

Bunyi sepatu Akira terdengar jelas, sangat jelas di telinga Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura mengira kalau hanya bunyi sepatu itulah yang terdengar di dunianya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menunggu dalam diam. Suara langkah itu terhenti, menghilang dalam keheningan.

Grep..

Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu menggenggam pundaknya dengan erat, membuatnya menggigit bibir. Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, ini bukan perasaan takut atau apapun, tapi perasaan ini membuat kaki dan tangannya gemetar hebat.

Bruk..!

Tubuh Sakura yang kecil serasa dihempaskan ke belakang, membentur papan tulis di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu mengerang kecil. Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar merasakannya, aura ini… aura yang membuatnya benar-benar yakin siapa pemuda yang saat ini tidak berani ia tatap.

Genggaman di pundaknya menghilang, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hangat namun membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegang, dan dia tahu kalau sekarang dirinya ini tengah terpojok, diapit oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang ke sekolah ini sebagai murid baru.

Paru-parunya serasa menyempit, sulit sekali rasanya untuk menghirup udara di sekitarnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu, kali ini Sakura benar-benar lemah. Dia benar-benar ada dalam genggaman Ishida Akira.

Bahkan sekarang, Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas di daun telinganya, membuat wajahnya memanas akibat deru napas lembut itu. Selain itu, tubuh pemuda di hadapannya berdempetan dengan tubuh Sakura yang menegang, membuat panas tubuh Akira menjalari setiap inchi tubuh Sakura.

"Lama nggak bertemu, ya.."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sakura merasa seluruh tubuhnya hampir menjadi lumpuh total. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mendengar apapun selain suara tersebut.

Dia mencoba membuka mata. Perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti, memperlihatkan kepingan emerald berkilau di mata yang jernih itu. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat sosok di depannya, sudah tidak ada lagi bunyi hembusan napas hangat di daun telinganya. Semakin jelas sosok itu terlihat..

Di hadapannya, Ishida Akira.. berdiri, masih tetap mengapit tubuh Sakura. Tapi, ada sedikit perubahan, matanya yang biru tidak lagi terhalang lapisan bening bernama kacamata. Dan satu hal lagi, pemuda itu.. wajah pemuda itu terbalut ekspresi yang selama ini selalu ingin Sakura lihat dari orang yang dicintainya, matanya yang besar membelalak lebar diiringi pupil yang semakin menyempit…

… Dia tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi Sakura kemudian berkata pelan,

"Halo, Darling."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang di sana, sebagian adalah anak OSIS dan sebagian adalah anak-anak yang mengikuti ekskul, juga beberapa cleaning service yang masih sibuk membersihkan lantai-lantai dan kaca-kaca yang berdebu.

Pemuda itu terus melangkah dengan ringan, hingga sampailah ia di depan kelas 3-5. Sasuke menoleh sebentar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kelas itu kelihatan rapi dan agak remang-remang, lampu belum dinyalakan rupanya. Satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah cahaya dari luar jendela yang redup, terkesan dingin.

Kembali ia menatap ke depan, melihat jalannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Sasuke memperhatikan kelas itu. Kosong tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

Konoha Street, 07.55 PM

Di bawah terpaan lampu-lampu pinggiran jalan, dua sosok anak manusia tengah berjalan berdampingan, tak lupa dengan jemari yang saling bertaut erat. Keduanya hanya berjalan dalam diam, tak sepatah katapun terluncur dari lisan mereka. Namun, siapapun bisa tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang ( sepertinya ) kelihatan bahagia.

Si gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, berjalan sambil menunduk dan menatap sepatunya yang terus berbenturan dengan jalan ia pijakkan. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi yang jelas dia sangat bahagia sekarang ini, bunga-bunga di taman hatinya kini tengah bermekaran dengan indah.

Dia tidak bisa percaya kalau Ishida Akira memang adalah Akasuna Sasori, kekasihnya yang sudah ia tunggu selama ini. Benar-benar hal yang sangat mengejutkan, apalagi mengingat bagaimana ekspresinya saat di kelas tadi.

**Flashback**

"Halo, Darling."

Sakura tertegun, dia benar-benar jadi lupa bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen. Ya Tuhan.. Mimpikah ini? Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini, yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mesra yang hanya dipakai oleh Sasori padanya, benarkah? Benarkah dia ini Sasori?

Dunia ini serasa bercampur antara kenyataan dan impian, atau mungkin dunia yang mewujudkan impian menjadi kenyataan? Sakura tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. Tapi memang inilah yang ia impikan selama ini. Sasori berdiri di depannya, datang untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Otak Sakura masih belum bisa menyerap hal yang terjadi sekarang, sampai-sampai Sakura masih menganggap semua ini adalah ilusi yang sama sekali tidak nyata. Hanya khayalan yang bisa membuatnya terjebak dalam alam pikirannya yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

"Sa-Sasori-kun…" ucapnya terbata, Sakura menggerakan tangannya menuju pipi pemuda itu, mencoba merabanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Akira, atau mungkin sekarang sudah bisa Sakura sebut sebagai Sasori. "Ini aku," ucapnya lagi seraya mengusap lengan Sakura yang menyentuh pipinya.

Kristal-kristal bening mulai berkumpul di sudut mata Sakura, membuat bola mata itu menjadi berkaca-kaca. Kenyataan, ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi yang selama ini selalu menghantui Sakura. Ini nyata.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura hampir mengira dirinya ini sudah gila. Melihat khayalannya sendiri yang kelihatan sangat nyata bahkan bisa dirasa, padahal semua itu adalah kenyataan. Yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar Sasori. Cintanya.

"Ini… benar-benar kamu?" tanyanya lagi, cairan bening mulai menuruni pipinya, jatuh menetes ke lantai.

"Iya, ini aku," ulang Sasori, "Kenapa menangis? Nggak senang melihat Koi-mu kembali?"

Kini Sakura benar-benar terisak dengan kepala menunduk. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang ini, benar-benar tidak terlukiskan. Bahagia, sangat bahagia, meluap-luap rasanya sampai ingin meledak. Ia sangat-sangat menantikan momen ini.

Dia belum berani untuk mengangkat kepala. Takutnya, kalau ternyata ini cuma khayalan dan sosok Sasori akan menghilang dari hadapannya saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya, dia pasti tidak akan kuat.

"Jangan bercanda!" balasnya sambil meninju kecil bahu Sasori, setelah memberanikan diri, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang dikasihinya itu. Wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan matanya yang basah itu,

"Uph, kenapa mukamu?" tanya Sasori terkekeh jahil. Sakura kembali memukuli dada Sasori bertubi-tubi, kali ini lebih keras, "Aduduh..!"

"Nyebelin nyebelin nyebelin!" ucapnya kesal sekaligus bahagia. Lalu detik berikutnya, Sakura langsung menubruk Sasori, menyebabkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu agak sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Gadis itu membekap wajahnya di dada Sasori, "Aku bahagia tau! Jadi ini yang kamu maksud dengan kejutan itu?"

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam, bisa dirasakannya air mata Sakura membasahi seragamnya. Tidak aneh kalau kejadian ini mengejutkan Sakura, dia datang dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda, Sakura pasti benar-benar kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yang membedakan hanyalah warna iris mata dan kacamata yang dipakainya.

Hal itu sudah pasti membuat Sakura bingung, kepikiran, dan yang tentunya ragu untuk sekedar menyapa. Takut sosok bernama Akira membuat ingatan tentang Sasori menghantuinya, padahal Akira dan Sasori adalah orang yang sama. Ditambah lagi tentang perkataan Akira bahwa dia kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui gadis yang ia sayangi dan menepati janji.

"Maaf… kamu lama menunggu, ya?" tanyanya lirih, diciumnya ubun-ubun Sakura yang tertutupi helaian merah muda dengan perlahan.

"Tiga tahun.. hiks.. terlalu lama buatku…" jawabnya terisak. Gadis itu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, "Aku kangen."

Dan kerinduan itu akhirnya dilampiaskan dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat. Meskipun mereka berdua tahu, kalau rasa rindu ini takkan terobati dengan mudah jika hanya dengan sekedar peluk dan cium.

**Flashback End**

Diam-diam, Sakura mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya, raut wajah Sasori tertimpa cahaya lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan, terlihat remang-remang. Meskipun mata itu kini memakai lensa biru dan terhalang kacamata, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya jadi lebih tinggi, lebih tegap, dan suaranya semakin berat dan kedengaran dewasa.

Tuhan, sumpah mati Sakura sangat merindukan sosok yang menggenggam erat tangannya ini. Dia rindu rasa hangat yang menjalari kulit saat jari-jari mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain, rindu berjalan bersama di bawah lampu-lampu yang menyinari jalan dan dunia sekitar seakan mengabur, hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Saat tengah menatap wajah yang kini sudah kelihatan lebih keras dan tegas itu, tiba-tiba Sasori menoleh, memergoki pacarnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa. Ketahuan sedang memperhatikan, Sakura cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, kembali menatap lurus-lurus ke depan.

Pemuda berlensa biru itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona merah di pipi gadisnya. Hmm, masih sama seperti dulu. Sepertinya tidak banyak sifat Sakura yang berubah selama mereka berdua terpisah.

"Aku bingung.. sebenarnya kita ini mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Baru Sakura sadari kalau ternyata sejak tadi mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Terserah Tuan Putri mau ke mana," jawab Sasori enteng.

"Tapi aku nggak tau mau ke mana.." balasnya ragu.

"Gimana kalau kita makan?" tawar Sasori, "Udah lama kita gak makan bareng, kan?"

Sakura termenung sejenak, "Baik! Makan di mana?"

.

.

.

"Gimana kalau kita makan di sini?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran ala Perancis yang mewah. Sakura menatap gedung restoran yang tampak seperti gedung itu dengan enggan. Banyak orang-orang kelas atas yang memakai pakaian resmi datang ke sana. Jujur saja, dia sudah bosan dengan restoran mahal yang makanannya kaku seperti itu. Sesekali dia ingin mencoba makan di tempat yang berbeda dengan suasana yang berbeda pula. "Mau nggak, Saki?"

"Nggh.." Sakura menggeleng ogah-ogahan. Baru melihat restoran itu saja dia sudah tidak selera, "A-aku.. mau makan di sana aja!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk restoran yang ada di seberang, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Restoran yang ia tunjuk adalah sebuah restoran sederhana bernama Joyfull.

Sasori memicingkan matanya. Joyfull tentu berbeda jauh dengan restoran ala Perancis yang kini ada di depan mereka, entah itu dari interior ataupun makanannya. Joyfull memang menjual masakan Eropa seperti corn soup, steak ataupun karage, tapi mereka juga menjual masakan Jepang dan harganya pun lebih murah, apalagi jika punya kupon diskon.

"Aku ingin sekali makan di tempat yang seperti itu Sasori-kun, boleh kan?" pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon. Seumur hidup Sakura belum pernah makan di restoran sederhana seperti itu, sebagai seorang 'Tuan Putri' Sakura tentu tidak diperbolehkan makan di tempat yang tidak bisa dikategorikan elit di kalangan bangsawan.

"Baiklah.." akhirnya dia mengabulkan permintaan Sakura, gadis itu girang bukan main.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sakura senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa makan di tempat yang memiliki suasana berbeda. Dia sudah bosan makan di restoran mewah yang selalu diiringi bunyi gesekan biola dan dipenuhi obrolan-obrolan tentang bisnis ataupun etika.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya,

"Sasori-kun, kenapa kamu pakai lensa dan kacamata?" tanya gadis itu ingin tahu. Sasori menoleh,

"Oh, ini?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya itu, "Untuk nyembunyiin identitasku. Kamu pasti mengerti tentang orang tuaku, dan orang tuamu. Penolakan mereka atas hubungan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau langsung menampakkan sosokku yang sebenarnya, aku takut langsung ketahuan oleh pihak keluargamu kalau aku ini Sasori yang dulu mereka kenal, dan aku nggak akan bisa ketemu leluasa denganmu."

Sakura termenung. Lagi. Lagi-lagi hubungan diam-diam. Hubungan yang dijalani di balik topeng sebagai orang lain, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, lagi-lagi mereka harus menjalin hubungan dengan cara yang tak mengenakkan. Sampai kapankah semua ini akan berlanjut?

Setelah sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, sampailah mereka di Joyfull. Tempat itu lumayan ramai, mayoritas pengunjung adalah anak-anak muda yang asyik nongkrong. Ada juga beberapa orang yang sepertinya baru pulang dari pekerjaan atau sekedar makan malam. Sakura bisa menduga kalau ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan.

Mereka berdua segera mengambil tempat duduk yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela, meja nomor lima. Sakura segera duduk dan meraih menu yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dia melihat-lihat, ingin segera memutuskan apa yang akan dimakannya.

Saat Sakura melirik sedikit di balik buku menunya, dia mendapati Sasori yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya sambil tersenyum kecil. Awalnya dia biarkan saja Sasori melihatnya dengan cara demikian, namun karena lama-lama merasa risih, Sakura memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang merah muda.

"Apanya?" Sasori malah balik bertanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas,

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanyanya ingin tahu, membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran,

"Lho? Memang kenapa? Nggak boleh, ya, aku menatap wajah cewekku sendiri?" lagi-lagi dia balik bertanya. Sakura merasa pipinya memanas saat Sasori menyebut Sakura sebagai ceweknya, inilah pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar hal itu secara langsung setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Yah boleh, sih.. tapi caramu melihatku bikin aku nervous," ucap Sakura sedikit meringis. Pemuda di depannya menyeringai entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ternyata mata ini memang membuat gadis-gadis luluh.." ucap Sasori, mendengar hal itu cepat-cepat Sakura memukul kepala Sasori dengan buku menu,

"Ternyata waktu udah membuatmu berubah jadi orang yang narsis, ngingetin aku sama Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, "Kuharap di Suna kamu nggak punya pacar simpanan, ya!" lanjut Sakura dengan mata yang kembali terpaku di buku menu.

"Tentu aja nggak!" sergah Sasori santai, dia sudah pernah bersumpah untuk tidak mengkhianati gadisnya ini, "Dan siapa itu Sasuke?" kali ini gantian Sasori-lah yang memasang nada curiga. Sakura kembali melirik Sasori sekilas,

"Dia sepupuku, yang pernah kuceritain itu, lho," saat mengatakan itu nada bicara Sakura jadi agak gusar, Sasori tidak pernah tahu semenyebalkan apakah sepupu Sakura yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan Sakura pesan, gadis itu menekan bel yang ada di atas mejanya, menyebabkan bunyi "ting tung", kemudian nomor meja mereka muncul di panel elektronik di dinding ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan yang kelihatan masih muda datang menghampiri mereka.

Pelayan itu menyapa Sasori dan Sakura, kemudian mulai mencatat apa yang Sakura pesan dengan menggunakan alat semacam PDA. Dari alat itu keluar selembar kertas nota yang menerangkan menu yang klien pesan berikut harganya.

"Aku mau pesan udon, tempura, sama mountain dew. Eeh, pesan kentang goreng pedas juga, ya.. oiya, pesan salad buah juga buat dessert-nya," jelas Sakura, pelayan itu asyik mencatat pesanan Sakura, kini giliran Sasori. Pelayan itu agak sedikit membungkuk ke arah si rambut merah, bertanya dalam raut mukanya,

"Ah, aku pesan kentang goreng sama teh panas."

Setelah itu, si pelayan berbalik dan dengan segera berjalan melenggang menuju dapur.

"Makanmu banyak banget," celetuk Sasori tiba-tiba, "Apa setiap hari begitu?"

Sakura tertawa riang, "Nggak.. Makanku selalu sedikit. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku semangat makan. Mungkin karena kamu, ya?"

Pemuda di depannya tersenyum miris, "Jangan begitu. Makanlah yang banyak, pantesan badanmu krempeng begini. Jangan cuma gara-gara seseorang kamu jadi nggak ngejaga kesehatan, aku lebih senang kalau my Darling tetap makan banyak."

Sakura bersandar di bangkunya, matanya menatap ke lantai Joyfull yang warnanya putih namun sudah agak kekuningan,

"Iya, aku tau itu. Tapi…" diam sejenak, "Tanpa Saso-koi, makanan yang paling kusuka sekalipun rasanya jadi hambar."

"…"

"Tapi sekarang kamu udah di sini, di depanku. Untuk menepati janji yang dulu," mulainya lagi dengan ceria, Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang barusan mulai berubah menjadi kaku. Tangannya tergerak, dilepaskannya kacamata yang dipakai Sasori. Dia masih bisa melihatnya, walau mata Sasori yang sebenarnya tertutup lensa, Sakura masih bisa melihat cahaya di sana, "Aku bahagia kok! Dan sekarang lidahku bisa mengecap rasa-rasa makanan dan minuman yang kusukai lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seulas senyuman pahit kembali terpatri di wajah Sasori saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar saat-saat yang selalu mereka nantikan. Makan berdua, bercanda berdua, mengobrol berdua. Benar-benar bahagia rasanya, setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu pandang. Sasori tidak tahu sampai kapan penyamaran ini akan bertahan.

Dan dia berharap janji yang satu lagi, yang diputuskan oleh Sakura, tidak perlu ia lakukan nantinya.

.

.

.

Mansion Haruno, 09.13 PM

Tak tak tak tak…

Suara sepatu berhak tinggi yang berbenturan dengan lantai marmer benar-benar terdengar jelas di lantai satu kediaman Haruno. Sosok yang memakai sepatu itu dengan cekatan berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu berwarna hitam onyx. Rambutnya yang pirang diikat dua berayun lembut karena langkahnya yang bisa dibilang cepat.

Hingga sampailah sosok bermata coklat madu itu di depan pintu yang terdapat poster salah satu band ternama di Konoha. Diketuknya pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Tok tok tok tok tok..!

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tok tok tok tok tok..!

Barulah setelah itu pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung berambut raven yang tengah memakai headphone di telinganya.

"Kenapa, Tante Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura? Dia belum pulang, kan? Apa kamu tau dia ke mana?"

Meski memakai headphone, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar apa yang Tsunade katakan. Cowok itu cepat-cepat melepas headphone-nya kemudian berkata,

"Waktu aku lewat kelas Sakura tadi sore, kelasnya udah kosong, Tante.." jelasnya datar, meskipun diam-diam menyimpan rasa khawatir mengetahui Sakura belum pulang, sejak sore tadi Sasuke memang diam di kamarnya dan tidak keluar-keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Tsunade mendengus frustasi,

"Anak itu.. kemana dia pergi?" ketusnya, Tsunade tidak pernah mengajarkan putrinya untuk pergi keluar tanpa izin, apalagi sampai malam seperti ini. Jelas-jelas itu bukan kelakuan seorang gadis ningrat!

Tsunade memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, kemudian, dia menatap tajam ke arah keponakannya itu,

"Sasuke, cari Sakura! Suruh juga beberapa supir dan butler untuk mencari. Secepatnya, temukan anak itu! Dia harus dihukum."

.

.

.

"Dasar Sakura, ke mana sih dia? Biasanya juga nggak pernah begini!" racau Sasuke sembari menyetir mobil sedannya. Meskipun kelihatan marah, Sasuke sebenarnya juga khawatir akan keadaan sepupunya itu. Belum pernah sekalipun Sakura pergi ke mana-mana tanpa minta izin dan sampai malam hari begini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke terus melaju melewati jalan raya, matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan sekitarnya, takut-takut Sakura ada di sana. Cowok itu benar-benar sebal, dia merutuk kenapa Sakura malah mematikan ponselnya, kan semakin susah untuk mencari di mana gadis itu.

Meskipun Sasuke tahu, kalau seandainya Sakura berhasil dihubungi, dia pasti akan memberikan berbagai alasan untuk berkelit.

Dengan pikiran yang melantur ke hal-hal seperti "ke mana Sakura pergi, sedang apa dia, bersama siapa" Sasuke terus menyetir mobilnya tanpa henti dan tidak sadar kalau kecepatannya semakin tinggi diiringi speedometer yang tak henti menunjukkan angka kecepatannya.

Sampai-sampai..

Ciiiiiitt!

Cowok itu berhenti mendadak saat sadar kalau mobil di depannya berhenti karena lampu merah. Sasuke langsung memukul stir mobilnya dengan frustasi saat menyadari hal itu, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan marah. Sambil menunggu lampu yang merah berubah hijau, dia bersandar di jok mobil dan melihat ke kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka setengahnya.

Matanya terpaku pada jalan di sebelah kiri yang biasa digunakan para pejalan kaki. Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menghela napas, mengumpulkan ketenangan dan kesabarannya.

Namun, dia langsung memicingkan mata saat melihat dua orang yang memakai seragam Konoha no Kesshou, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan raut wajah mereka tampak bahagia sekali.

"Itu.." Sasuke memperhatikan sosok si gadis yang kini tampak tertawa, "Sakura?"

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung bisa mengenali sosok di sana, dia tidak akan bisa lupa pada gadis berambut mencolok yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi, siapa pemuda yang berjalan di samping Sakura itu?

Rambut merah? Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena malam hari yang remang, tapi tetap saja rasanya Sasuke pernah melihat sosok itu…

.

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya dan agak membanting pintu saat menutup pintu mobil sedannya. Dengan langkah yang menggebu, pemuda itu langsung berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dua sosok yang bergandengan tangan di sana.

Matanya terasa panas.

Saat jarak mereka sudah tidak jauh, Sasuke menyebut nama sepupu perempuannya dengan agak berteriak,

"Sakura!" panggilnya, yang disebut namanya spontan langsung menoleh,

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura heran, kali ini Sakura merasa ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya. "Kamu.. kenapa di sini?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat, menarik gadis itu hingga Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya, karena jika tidak Sakura bisa kesakitan.

"Kenapa katamu?" balas Sasuke sinis, "Orang-orang rumah mencarimu tau! Ayo, pulang!" setelah melempar tatapan curiga pada cowok berkacamata di depannya, Sasuke segera menyeret Sakura masuk ke mobilnya yang ternyata membuat banyak orang protes karena mobil Sasuke masih diam di tempat meski lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau.

Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikan umpatan orang-orang itu. Dia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan memaksa Sakura masuk ke sana dengan agak kasar. Sakura menggumam sebal, dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan dadah pada pacarnya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" omelnya pada Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tetap saja membisu. Sakura menghela napas pendek dan segera memasang sabuk pengamannya, dia tahu di saat-saat seperti ini Sasuke suka sekali ngebut. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang.

Perjalanan pulang dihiasi keheningan, yang terdengar hanyalah desauan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam mobil melewati kaca mobil yang terbuka lebar juga suara mobil dan motor di sekitar mobil yang mereka taiki.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan, Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan perasaan sedikit emosi,

"Kenapa kamu mau tau?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang bertanya padanya dengan nada yang menginterogasi seperti itu.

"Karena aku ingin tau!" jawab Sasuke, bukan jawaban yang memuaskan. "Aku rasa aku pernah lihat cowok itu."

Sakura mendengus. Tentu saja! Tentu saja Sasuke pernah melihat 'Akira' karena dia itu kan Sasori. Dan yang membuat Sakura harus menahan emosinya lebih lagi, dia juga ingat kalau Sasuke termasuk dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang tidak setuju kalau Sakura punya hubungan dengan Sasori. Bukan kenangan yang bagus untuk diingat, tapi semua itu tidak pernah mau terhapus di dalam memori otak Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Nona?" lagi Sasuke bertanya. Dengan ketus, Sakura langsung menjawabnya,

"Dia Ishida Akira!" jawab Sakura singkat, "Puas?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ishida Akira? Memang di sekolah ada beberapa anak yang punya nama Akira, tapi Sasuke rasa belum ada anak bernama Akira yang punya nama Ishida. Yah, meskipun sejujurnya Sasuke tidak hapal banyak nama anak-anak di sekolahnya.

"Huh, dia mirip dengan anak Akasuna itu," celetuknya dengan nada tidak suka, mengingat sosok berwajah manis yang muncul di kehidupan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu, "Apa dia anak baru?"

"Dia punya nama Sasuke, panggil dia Ishida, atau Akira."

"Ya, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tudingnya gusar, Sasuke tidak suka kalau dia bertanya dan tidak langsung dijawab, "Apa di―maksudku Ishida-san anak baru?"

"Iya, dia anak baru!"

Shit! Sakura bodoh! Tidak seharusnya dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke!

Cowok di sampingnya menyeringai sambil tetap mengfokuskan pandangannya ke depan,

"Begitu, ya? Baru anak baru udah jalan berdua?"

Gadis bermata emerald itu terdiam tegang.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akasuna Sasori, ya? Apa karena mereka begitu mirip jadi kamu mau aja jalan berdua sampai malam begini? Kasihan.."

Sakura mengginggit bibir sambil meremas roknya. Sebal. Orang di sampingnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya, perasaannya yang selama ini selalu merindukan Sasori sampai dibuat sesak karenanya.

Sudah tiga tahun dan nama Sasori jarang disebut oleh orang-orang yang ada di rumah Sakura, dan sekarang tiba-tiba Sasuke menyebut-nyebut nama pemuda itu di depannya dengan nada yang sinis, mengurangi kebahagian yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura, matanya yang bening berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jalan sama orang yang mirip Sasori-kun? Apa itu salah?"

Sunyi beberapa detik. Sasuke tidak menjawab, enggan menjawab tepatnya.

"Aku.." lanjut Sakura, kini gadis itu sudah menunduk sambil menutupi mukanya, tidak ingin ada air mata yang jatuh. Tidak ingin terlihat cengeng meskipun sebenarnya hal itu sudah jadi bagian dari dirinya dan akan sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan, "Aku cuma kangen… kangen Sasori-kun. Apa aku salah?"

Keheningan kembali menyusupi keadaan. Kini, yang bisa didengar oleh pendengaran Sasuke hanyalah suara isakan kecil Sakura. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini. Apalagi menangisi orang yang sudah lama tidak terlihat lagi sosoknya, masih setia menungguinya padahal yang Sasuke tahu, orang itu belum tentu akan datang.

Siapa tahu itu cuma janji palsu?

Sakura sendiri, dia tidak bisa terima kenapa perasaannya ini selalu dianggap salah. Apa tidak boleh merindukan orang yang kita sayangi dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya yang bisa disebut sebentar jika dibandingkan dengan waktu yang kita habiskan tanpa dia?

Saking dianggap terlalu sulit, kini dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap salah, yang setara dengan orang-orang yang menentang hubungannya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Sakura terima..

… dia harus membohongi mereka.

Mobil kembali terhenti. Mungkin karena lampu merah lagi, Sakura tidak yakin karena dia masih membekap wajahnya. Detik berikutnya Sakura bisa mendengar suara desahan napas.

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena aku yang paling khawatir, Sakura."

Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sakura tertegun penuh keheranan.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

Satu minggu. Satu minggu hukuman kurung bagi Sakura untuk kesalahannya pergi tanpa bilang-bilang sampai malam hari. Sejujurnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan hukuman kurung seperti ini. Tapi kali ini ada yang membuatnya lebih merasa gusar, entah karena apa, belajar pun Sakura jadi di dalam kamarnya. Tsunade, ibunya yang super galak itu memanggil seorang guru privat bernama Mitarashi Anko. Jadilah Sakura seperti homeschooling. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan hal ini akan berlangsung.

Dan malam ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura melamun di atas kasur. Kalau saja ponsel dan seluruh alat komunikasinya tidak disita, sekarang ini Sakura pasti sedang menelpon Sasori dan mengobrol berdua dengannya.

Gadis itu bergulingan, sumpah.. dia masih merindukan sosok berambut merah itu. Baru sempat bertemu sehari, sudah ada lagi yang menghalangi. Kenapa selalu begini sih? Sebegitu ditolaknya kah hubungan mereka? Apakah Tuhan juga tidak setuju?

Sakura menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya yang bersih. Dia memejamkan mata, kemudian menghalangi matanya dengan punggung lengannya. Sendirian. Di kamar. Dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Benar-benar membosankan sekali.

Gadis itu memasang posisi miring dicara tidurnya, tangannya yang ramping kemudian mencari sesuatu di bawah bantal, diraba-rabanya bawah bantal empuk itu, sampai jari-jarinya bisa meraih sesuatu yang bisa dibilang kertas, hanya saja lebih tebal dan keras. Seperti kertas foto.

Diraihnya foto itu ke dekat wajahnya, mata Sakura yang besar kini memandangi foto itu. Dia tersenyum saat melihat dua sosok di sana. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan iris mata hijau apel yang memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau olive dengan banyak renda dan aksen bunga merah muda, tak lupa sebuah bando pink yang terpakai manis di antara anak rambutnya, dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan iris mata kemerahan yang memakai kaus hitam dengan gambar kalajengking merah, plus manset putih yang dipakai sebagai lapisan dalam. Si gadis tengah tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul lengan si pemuda yang memasang wajah datar.

Foto ini.. foto ketika mereka kelas 3 SMP, beberapa hari sebelum hari perpisahan mereka dan Sasori belum bilang apapun saat itu tentang rencananya untuk kembali ke kota asalnya, Suna. Sakura masih ingat, betapa marahnya ia saat Sasori baru mengatakan hal itu sehari sebelum keberangkatannya, dan besoknya adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir di musim dingin. Benar-benar pertemuan yang menyesakkan dada.

Diusapnya wajah pemuda di foto itu, berharap bisa mengobati secuil rasa rindu. Baru Sakura sadari, wajah mereka saat masih SMP kelihatan lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil yang masihlah polos dan orang-orang dewasa selalu mencemooh "kecil-kecil udah pacaran".

"Saso-koi.." lirihnya pelan, "Aku kangen…"

Cklek..

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang langsung membuat Sakura berbalik dan terduduk untuk melihat siapa yang masuk. Dia menahan napas saat mengetahui kalau ternyata Sasuke-lah yang masuk. Mau apa dia kemari?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang monoton. Sasuke ikut tiduran di ranjang sepupunya itu, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang baru tersentuh sabun beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura bisa mencium wangi sabun aroma khas anak laki-laki menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke, dia hanya melihat bagian belakang foto yang Sakura pegang, hanya bagian belakangnya yang berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura langsung mendekap foto itu di dadanya, seolah tidak mau memberikan benda itu pada siapapun termasuk Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, karena kelakuannya itu malah membuat Sasuke bertambah penasaran.

"Coba lihat!" pinta Sasuke, raut wajahnya menyatakan kalau dia memaksa. Sakura menggeleng, dia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu kalau dia tengah memandangi foto masa lalunya. "Sini!" cowok itu kini menarik ujung foto itu kuat-kuat.

"J-jangan! Nanti fotonya sobek!" ucap Sakura saat melihat cara Sasuke menarik foto itu. Meskipun Sakura masih punya banyak foto tentang Sasori yang ia simpan diam-diam, tetap saja Sakura tidak mau ada satupun dari foto-foto itu yang rusak.

"Aku kan cuma mau lihat!" paksa Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke mengakui kalau kelakuannya kali ini sangatlah kekanakan. Tapi sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dipandangi oleh Sakura. Mungkinkah bocah Akasuna itu lagi?

Brek!

Benar saja dugaan Sakura, foto itu robek karenan ditarik-tarik. Dan sialnya, yang Sasuke dapatkan adalah foto bagian atas, di mana dia bisa melihat wajah Sasori dan Sakura. Saat melihatnya, wajah Sasuke kelihatan berjengit. Dia menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras.

"Dia.." ucap Sasuke menahan emosi, rahangnya mengeras, "Kamu masih menginginkan orang ini, hah?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli Sasuke mau bilang apa, terserah.. yang penting sekarang Sasori memang sudah kembali untuknya dan belum ada yang tahu tentang kebenaran yang ada.

"Sakura," lagi Sasuke menyebut nama gadis di depannya. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke yang dingin mencengkram bahunya, membuat Sakura terkejut karena betapa kuatnya cengkraman itu.

Lalu, detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura dihempaskan oleh Sasuke yang masih mencengkram bahunya, membuat Sakura yang ada di bawah sedangkan Sasuke di atasnya, mengapit tubuhnya yang kecil sampai-sampai kaki Sakura pun tidak bisa bergerak.

Kelakuan Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat Sakura takut. Sebenarnya anak ini mau apa? Wajah Sasuke benar-benar ada di atasnya, dan bahunya dicengkram terlalu erat.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya takut-takut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata,

"Kenapa kamu masih aja mengingat si Sasori itu? Apa kamu nggak sadar? Ada aku! Aku bisa jadi penggantinya! Aku bisa jadi jauh lebih baik darinya!"

"Sasuke, kamu ini ngomong apa, sih?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura! Sadarilah!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menindih tubuh di bawahnya, membuat Sakura merasa keberatan. Kemudian, Sasuke melayangkan sebuah ciuman di bibir gadis itu, mata Sakura membelalak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sepupunya lakukan.

Dia meronta-ronta, napasnya semakin sesak. Ditambah lagi lidah Sasuke yang memaksa masuk, membuat Sakura semakin terdesak. Dia berusaha menjerit, tapi tidak bisa karena lisannya dibekap dengan mulut Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang, ditambah lagi sekarang ada sesuatu yang meremas bukit kembar miliknya.

Lagi, untuk yang keberapa ribu kalinya air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini kecuali bersama orang yang ia cintai, tidak bersama orang yang ia tidak sukai. Ini bukan keinginannya, ini benar-benar pemaksaan, pelecehan!

Saat mendengar isakan-isakan kecil yang samar, Sasuke menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Bodoh. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Lihat, sekarang Sakura menangis. Karena siapa? Karena Sasuke, karena kesalahannya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Kenapa dia terbawa hawa nafsu seperti ini?

Sasuke langsung bangun dari tubuh yang tadi ia tindih, duduk di tepi kasur sambil memijat kepalanya. Dia benar-benar sudah bertindak bodoh, bisa didengarnya kini Sakura menangis. Hanya suara isakan dan hembusan napaslah yang mengisyaratkan masih adanya kehidupan di ruangan yang hening itu.

Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, berkali-kali, meskipun dia tahu hal yang ia lakukan adalah percuma. Inilah pertama kalinya dia berciuman atau lebih tepatnya dicium paksa oleh orang lain selain Sasori. Jari-jarinya merapikan bajunya yang kusut, kemudian mengancingi kancing atasnya yang terbuka akibat ulah Sasuke.

"Maaf.." hanya itulah yang terlontar dari lisan sang Uchiha muda. Sakura tidak menjawab, lagipula dia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. "Saku, aku sudah tau tentang Ishida Akira, tentang siapa dia.."

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat,

"Aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang salah padamu," desahnya menyesal, "Maaf. Sekarang, terserah padamulah."

Mungkinkah.. Sasuke sudah menyerah? Secepat itu?

Sakura tersenyum getir. Mungkin yang Sasuke rasakan itu hanyalah cinta sesaat.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi, tapi Sakura belum bisa tidur juga. Dia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa itu Akira? Tapi.. tahu dari mana anak itu?

Dia terhenyak. Akankah rahasia mereka terbongkar? Ini baru satu minggu, namun bukannya tidak mungkin Sasuke dengan teganya mengadukan semua itu kepada Tsunade, kemudian membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Mungkin akan diperparah dengan keadaan Jiraiya yang semakin memburuk jika mendengar berita ini.

Sejujurnya, Sakura paling menyayangi ayahnya itu. Dia tidak mau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jiraiya.

Tok tok tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Sakura. Gadis itu tercekat, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat bunyi seperti itu di kaca jendelanya. Dengan was was, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Jari tangannya sudah siap memegang ujung tirai, Sakura menutup mata, suara ketukan itu masih terdengar jelas. Dia bersiap-siap membukanya, semoga yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya itu bukanlah hal yang aneh-aneh.

Batinnya menghitung, 'Satu.. Dua… Tiga!'

Sraaaak!

Tirai itu terbuka, namun tidak kelopak mata Sakura. Masih belum berani membuka matanya, namun, sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar dari luar sana,

"Sakura! Ini aku!"

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di sana terhalang kaca. Namun Sakura sangat mengenali suara ini dan postur tubuhnya sangat familiar. Apakah dia itu..

"Sasori-kun?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok itu. Pemuda yang memakai jas pegawai keluarga Haruno dan kacamata hitam, membuatnya mirip agen rahasia. Pemuda itu melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan iris matanya yang sudah tidak terpasang lensa.

"Ya, ini aku," ulang pemuda itu. Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka jendelanya, beruntung pintu kamar terkunci, meskipun Sakura tahu pintu itu dikunci dari luar dan siapa saja bisa masuk.

"Kamu.. ngapain di sini? Kenapa baju dan rambutmu begitu?" tanyanya lagi, heran dengan penampilan Sasori yang kembali berubah.

"Cuma ingin bertemu dengan Koi-ku," ucapnya yang berhasil membuat rona merah di wajah Sakura yang putih. "Sekalian juga, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan."

.

.

.

"Jadi.. ada apa?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil mengunci pintunya dari dalam dengan kunci yang dicuri oleh Sasori dari salah seorang penjaga. Masih dengan tatapan heran dia memperhatikan sosok yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Bingung ya kenapa aku pakai baju begini, dan rambutku ini?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam legam. Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasori menjadi sebuah pernyataan. "Sebenarnya aku menyusup kemari empat hari lalu, aku tau kamu pasti dihukum setelah malam waktu kita pergi keluar. Makanya, aku sengaja menyusup, nggak tahan rasanya, bertemu cuma sehari dan kemungkinannya besar kamu akan terus dikurung. Soalnya―"

"Sasuke udah tau tentang siapa Akira sebenarnya," potong Sakura. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu, Koi?" Sakura kembali bertanya seraya duduk di samping pemuda yang dikasihinya itu, menimbulkan bunyi deritan pelan yang berasal dari ranjang tersebut. Sasori tersenyum pahit,

"Ternyata penyamaranku gampang tertebak, ya.." ucapnya pelan, "Ini dua hari setelah kita jalan berdua,"

**Flashback**

Akasuna Sasori atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ishida Akira di Konoha no Kesshou tampak sedang duduk di kelasnya dengan santai setelah jam istirahat dan kelas sudah kosong. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dalam kelas, ditemani dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang hampir kosong akan makhluk bernama manusia.

Dia menghela napas berat saat melihat bangku yang kemarin ditempati oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Hari ini, tepatnya sejak tadi pagi bangku itu kosong melompong tidak ada yang menduduki. Sungguh baru bertemu sekali tidak cukup bagi Sasori, dia ingin bisa setiap saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Penyebab Haruno Sakura hari ini tidak masuk, Sasori sudah bisa menduganya dan dugaan itu semakin kuat saat nama Sakura tidak disebutkan di daftar absen.

Berlama-lama berkutat dalam pikirannya, pemuda berkacamata itu akhirnya menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat keadaan kelas menjadi tidak sehening tadi akibat suara pantulan sepatunya. Yang Sasori tahu, orang ini tidak berasal dari kelas 3-5, dan dilihat dari penampilannya, Sasori bisa menebak siapa orang ini.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah yang dingin itu menghampiri Sasori kemudian bertanya,

"Kamu Ishida Akira, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya," jawab Sasori tak kalah datarnya dengan nada bicara pemuda di depannya barusan. Sengaja Sasori pura-pura tidak kenal, "Ada perlu apa?"

BUAKH!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke―nama pemuda itu―melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Sasori tanpa ampun, membuat Sasori menjadi gusar. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal? Selama Sasori datang ke mari, dia belum pernah cari masalah dengan si Uchiha bungsu ini, jangankan cari masalah, mengobrol pun tidak pernah! Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia memukulnya seperti ini?

"Hey, apa masalahmu? Gila!" kecam Sasori sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Kacamatanya terpental ke sudut kelas saat Sasuke memukulnya dengan begitu keras. Sasuke menggeram kesal, masih dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Kamu.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori yang sedari tadi sudah terguling ke belakang dari bangkunya, "Kamu Akasuna Sasori, kan? Ngaku!"

"Kamu ini ngomong apa!" tanya Sasori berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bohong!" Sasuke kembali berteriak keras, penegasan bahwa dia sedang benar-benar marah dan serius, "Kamu pasti si Sasori brengsek itu! Nggak mungkin Sakura jalan dengan seorang anak baru dengan mesra seperti semalam, gandengan tangan segala! Sakura bukan tipe cewek seperti itu! Dia bukan tipe cewek yang gampang melupakan seseorang dan menggantinya dengan orang yang baru datang hanya dengan alasan karena Akira itu mirip dengan Sasori. Karena itulah, aku yakin kalau Akira dan Sasori itu orang yang sama!" ucapnya panjang lebar, seumur hidup Sasuke belum pernah bicara sebanyak ini. Dia selalu irit kata, selalu mengatakan kata-kata singkat namun menusuk. Tapi sekarang? Karakter Sasuke yang dingin itu sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

"Tch," Sasori mendecih sambil memasang ekspresi sinis, kemudian menggumam, "Aku ketahuan, ya?"

**Flashback End**

"Ini salahku yang mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke pas dia tanya kamu anak baru atau bukan.." lirih Sakura sambil menekuk lututnya. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Baru beberapa hari, tapi sudah berantakan.

Sasori menarik tubuh Sakura untuk bersandar pada tubuhnya, tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan perlahan, membiarkan rasa nyaman menjalari tubuh dan hati gadis sangat ia cintai itu.

"Bukan salahmu, Darling…" bisiknya pelan, "Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting.."

"… Apa?"

"Selama aku menyusup di sini.." bisiknya lagi dengan begitu perlahan, kali ini Sakura amat sangat takut dengan apa yang akan Sasori katakan selanjutnya, "Aku banyak dengar obrolan ibumu, katanya… kamu akan ditunangkan dengan salah satu dari sepupumu."

Deg!

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura mendengar pernyataan itu. Tubuhnya serasa membatu, hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Ditunangkan? Dengan salah satu dari sepupunya?

Kak Itachi.. atau Sasuke?

Yang benar saja! Sakura tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ, dia bahkan tidak menyangka akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Sakura memang tahu kalau katanya perusahaan keluarganya akan diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada Kak Itachi dan beberapa cabang kepada Sasuke setelah Tsunade pensiun, tapi.. tapi masalah pertunangan ini, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Nggak.." gumam Sakura, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, Sasori bisa merasakannya. Bukan hanya Sakura yang tidak mau menerima keadaan ini, tapi Sasori juga sama. Siapa yang ingin orang yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain? Tidak. Tidak ada kecuali orang itu tau kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas bersanding dengan orang yang disayanginya dan membiarkan orang yang sudah pasti bisa membahagiakan orang yang disayanginya memiliki orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura takut. Dia tidak mau.. dia tidak mau jadi milik orang lain selain Sasori-nya, tidak bahkan Kak Itachi yang selalu baik padanya. Dia tidak mau jadi milik siapapun, dia hanya ingin jadi milik Sasori seorang, tidak ada yang lain selain Sasori.

"Aku nggak mau.." lirih Sakura sambil meremas baju yang dikenakan Sasori, meremasnya erat sekali seperti tidak ingin melepaskan. "Sasori-kun, daripada harus ditunangkan dengan Kak Itachi atau Sasuke, aku.."

Didekapnya Sakura di dada, membiarkan gadis itu terisak sepuasnya di sana. Sasori meremas sprai kasur berwarna hijau lembut yang ia duduki berdua bersama Sakura, dia merasa benar-benar lemah, benar-benar payah dan tidak tahu harus melampiaskan kekesalannya pada apa.

Kenapa..? Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang menghalangi cinta mereka? Hanya karena masalah duniawi, masalah saingan bisnis di antara keluarga mereka. Alasan yang terlalu konyol untuk menghalangi cinta, padahal bisa saja kan kedua perusahaan itu bekerja sama? Bersatu menjadi sebuah kesatuan, sebuah keluarga yang jadi jauh lebih kuat?

"Aku tau.. aku tau kita nggak akan pernah disetujui," gumam Sakura, masih membekap wajahnya, "Karena itulah.. "janji" itu kubuat," lanjutnya lirih, mengingat janji lain yang sempat ia buat bersama Sasori saat pertemuan terakhir mereka tiga tahun lalu.

Pemuda itu tertegun. Tentu saja dia ingat. Janji itu.. janji yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama berminggu-minggu. Janji bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang amat sangat terlarang bersama Sakura. Janji beresiko dosa besar yang akan mereka tanggung bersama nantinya. Perjanjian terlarang yang diputuskan Sakura dulu, yang membuat Sasori tidak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya sampai seputus asa itu.

Sakura pun tidak tahu kalau janji yang telah ia buat itu salah ataupun tidak. Tapi yang jelas, Sakura tahu, kalau sekarang inilah.. janji itu harus dilaksanakan. Dilakukan mendahului janji Sasori yang akan datang untuk membawanya keluar dari sangkar emas ini. Karena janji yang dikatakan Sasori, sebenarnya lebih sulit dilakukan ketimbang janji yang diputuskan Sakura.

Sekarang kah saatnya?

"Sasori-kun.." panggilnya lembut, Sakura melepaskan dekapan Sasori darinya, menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah luar biasa manis ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya. "Lakukanlah."

Kini, Sasori hanya bisa mematung. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Menurutinya? Atau cari alasan lain untuk berkelit? Sungguhpun kalau seandainya Sasori ingin, dia menginginkannya setelah mengikat perjanjian suci dengan Sakura. Dia memang punya hasrat untuk melakukan ini dengan orang yang dicintainya, tapi sebisa mungkin, setahan mungkin, tunggu sampai mereka sudah jadi pasangan yang sah secara hukum maupun agama. Sasori juga tahu dosa, tahu hukuman yang akan menimpanya nanti.

"Sakura, apa kamu yakin?" tanyanya ragu, gadis di depannya tersenyum tulus. Dia mengerti keraguan yang Sasori rasakan, karena Sakura sendiri juga ragu dengan perjanjian ini. "Cara ini.."

"Ini keputusanku, dan kuharap jadi 'keputusan kita'," selanya pelan, "Kumohon, kuharap kalau diperutku ini ada buah dari cinta kita, Ibu, Ayah, Sasuke dan Kak Itachi bisa menerima."

"Saku, apa kamu nggak mengerti? Menerima dalam hal apa? Menerima untuk menutupi rasa malu? Aku nggak pernah ingin yang seperti itu! Aku ingin diterima dengan tangan terbuka!" sergahnya, nada bicara Sasori mulai meninggi. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sakura bisa berkata hal tabu seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya. Padahal ini menyangkut bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Sakura pada Sasori di kemudian hari. Tidak bisa sembarangan mengambil keputusan. "Gimana kalau seandainya meskipun kamu hamil olehku, mereka tetap nggak mau kita bersama? Apa kamu nggak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentunya pernah. Tapi kalau itu terjadi, ayo kita pergi berdua ke tempat di mana nggak ada yang bisa menentang kita," ucap Sakura serius, digenggamnya tangan Sasori yang masih menatap Sakura dengan kilatan mata tak percaya. "Sasori-kun, bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku untuk selalu percaya pada pacarku sendiri? Kemanapun, dimanapun, dan sampai kapanpun, kalau ada Sasori-kun di sampingku.. semuanya pasti akan selalu menyenangkan dan aku nggak akan pernah menyesal.."

Diam. Hanya itulah yang bisa Sasori lakukan sekarang. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

"… Aku.."

"Lakukanlah.." pinta Sakura lagi. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala gadis itu, Sasori tidak bisa menebaknya. Benar-benar, kali ini Sasori tidak bisa membacanya, "Hamili aku."

Sasori membalikkan posisi duduknya, hingga kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Dilihat dari raut wajah Sakura, gadis itu kelihatan sudah yakin sekali tanpa keraguan.

Jika Sasori, dia kebalikannya, wajahnya sudah memerah tidak karuan, jantungnya berpacu ribuan persen lebih kencang, membuat darahnya terpompa lebih cepat. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, dia masih ragu. Akankah ia melakukan ini?

Tentu saja, wajar saja dia ragu. Dia akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagi setiap perempuan, sesuatu yang selalu dijaga oleh kaum-kaum wanita untuk dipersembahkan kepada suami mereka di malam pertama. Sesuatu yang sama berharganya dengan nyawa seorang wanita, yang hanya dimiliki satu, dan tidak akan ada lagi setelah seseorang merobeknya.

Coba kau pikirkan.. dari dulu, yang selalu diagung-agungkan itu keperjakaan atau keperawanan? Pasti kau tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau aku berlaku kasar, kamu langsung bilang, ya.." ucapnya pelan, meskipun Sasori tidak pernah tahu apakah dia akan mampu berlaku kasar pada Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk, menuruti perkataan sang kekasih.

'Mulailah dari hal-hal yang kecil dulu, Sasori,' batin Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Dipersempitnya jarak di antara mereka berdua, sampai dahi dan hidung saling bersentuhan. Mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat, saling menatap dengan cara yang berbeda. Mata hijau di depannya benar-benar kelihatan berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya, benar-benar kelihatan untuk mencoba kuat.

Sedangkan bola mata dengan iris kemerahan itu tampak ragu, cahayanya pun meredup penuh kesenduan, penuh dengan ketidakyakinan. Tapi kalau memang ini keputusan gadisnya dan sekarang akan menjadi keputusan bersama, serta resikonya akan ditanggung bersama pula, Sasori akan melakukannya.

Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering seolah-olah belum meneguk air selama bertahun-tahun. Sangat sulit hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah.

"Aku siap," gadis di depannya memejamkan kelopak matanya, tidak ingin lagi melihat tatapan kekasihnya yang begitu sayu.

Diawali dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas dan melelahkan.

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

Mansion Haruno, 11 hari kemudian, 01.33 PM

Beberapa hari ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya sering pusing serasa berputar-putar, perutnya pun terasa seperti masuk angin. Mual dan muntah, seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya bukanlah hal yang asing lagi di hari-hari gadis itu.

Tapi meskipun keadaannya seperti ini, Sakura malah tetap tersenyum, membuat beberapa maid, butler, dan pegawai lain di rumahnya merasa heran saat Sakura keluar kamar untuk menghirup udara segar dengan wajah yang pucat. Dia sudah punya firasat, mungkin..

Sesekali Sakura mengusap perutnya yang rata. Bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah yang waktu itu berhasil?

Siang ini, Sakura tampak sedang berbaring di kasurnya seperti biasa, sambil menahan mual yang membuatnya lelah karena harus bolak-balik ke wastafel tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Karena itulah dia memilih untuk tiduran saja, daripada bikin pegal kaki.

Cklek..

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit, lalu memperlihatkan seorang maid berambut coklat pendek yang cukup Sakura kenal.

"Selamat siang, Nona," uhh, sudah berapa kali Sakura katakan jangan memanggilnya Nona saat tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua.

"Siang, Matsuri," balas Sakura mengulum senyum. Matsuri membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada mangkuk-mangkuk, dan juga gelas panjang yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau yang bisa Sakura tebak sebagai jus melon. "Akhir-akhir ini Nona pucat."

"Yah.. paling masuk angin," ujar Sakura sekenanya. Matsuri berjalan ke arah meja yang tepat ada di samping ranjang Sakura, meja itu berdempetan dengan tembok dan ada sebuah lampu tidur di atasnya. Diletakannya nampan berisi makanan dan minuman itu di atas meja tersebut.

Sakura duduk dan melihat isi nampan tersebut, mangkuk yang paling besar isinya bubur, yuck.. Sakura benci bubur! Lalu mangkuk yang satunya lagi berisi sayur brokoli, kemudian mangkuk yang paling kecil isinya salad buah-buahan yang kelihatan enak sekali. Hah.. dalam keadaan seperti ini, makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulut rasanya pasti akan jadi pahit.

"Nah, selamat makan ya, Nona," ucap Matsuri lalu tersenyum lebar, gadis manis itu membungkuk ke arah Sakura kemudian melenggang menuju pintu. Tepat saat Matsuri sudah memegang gagang pintu, Sakura memanggilnya,

"Matsuri!" panggil Sakura, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa terdengar. Matsuri langsung berbalik dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya namun sebelum sempat ia bertanya Sakura sudah bertanya duluan, "Boleh kupinjam ponselmu?"

Diam. Masih dengan raut wajah Matsuri yang sama.

"Please, ini penting," Sakura memohon, "A-aku janji pasti pulsanya kuganti!"

Karena paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Nona-nya, ponsel Matsuri kini berpindah tangan untuk sementara.

.

.

.

Setelah dihubungi oleh kemarin siang Sakura, pagi ini Sasori cepat-cepat menuju mansion Haruno dengan penampilan yang ia pakai waktu itu, rambut hitam, jas hitam, kacamata hitam. Dan.. oh, satu hal! Baru akhir-akhir ini Sasori tahu kalau ternyata pegawai yang bekerja di keluarga Haruno tidak hanya berprofesi sebagai tukang jaga atau pengawal rumah, tapi juga jadi bodyguard dan tukang pukul.

Kini dia sudah berhasil menyusup ke kediaman Haruno yang tampak sangat sepi dari makhluk bernama manusia. Yang terlihat hanyalah para pembantu rumah tangga yang sibuk beres-beres dengan kecepatan dan cara profesional. Sasori cepat-cepat berjalan dengan langkah biasa menuju kamar Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi dikunci. Jangan sampai dia membuat orang-orang di sana mencurigainya.

Tok tok tok!

Setelah terdengar perintah masuk dari dalam, Sasori langsung masuk saja dan menemukan Sakura yang tengah duduk di kasurnya. Perasaan resah yang sedari tadi melandanya mendadak jadi lebih besar ia rasakan, apalagi mengingat hal yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, diam-diam membuat Sasori merasa diliputi perasaan bersalah. Apalagi melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat seperti orang penyakitan, bukan sesuatu yang membuat hati Sasori merasa bertambah lega.

"Halo, Koi.." suara yang feminin itu menyapanya perlahan, yang hanya disambut keheningan dari pita suara Sasori. Pemuda itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, mengunci pintu dari dalam kemudian berjalan menuju meja rias yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, disimpannya kacamata hitam tersebut. "Kenapa mukamu begitu, sih?" Sakura kembali angkat bicara, berusaha mengubah atmosfir meskipun Sakura tahu penyebab dari diamnya pemuda itu.

Sosok itu semakin mendekati Sakura dengan auranya yang suram, lalu duduk dengan tenang tanpa menimbulkan suara dari benda empuk yang didudukinya. Keheningan yang sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman. Kaku dengan atmosfir kelabu.

"Ini," Sasori menyodorkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sakura mengerti, dia tahu Sasori juga mengerti kenapa memintanya untuk segera kemari, maka dari itulah Sasori memberikannya benda itu. Sudah siap rupanya. Sebuah test pack.

Diambilnya benda kecil tersebut dengan perasaan tegar,

"Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi tanpa peduli dari mana Sasori mendapatkan benda seperti ini. Sasori hanya bisa menatapnya saat sosok berpostur mungil itu masuk ke dalam sana dan menutup pintu.

Dia mengacak rambutnya, memijat kepalanya dengan frustasi, tidak tahu apakah harus menyesal atau tidak. Kalau saja seandainya semua ini bisa diatasi dengan jalan damai, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi dan perjanjian terlarang itu tak akan pernah dilakukan.

Kembali ia menghela napas berat, seperti ada ribuan beban yang menimpa jasmani dan rohaninya kini. Sasori menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke dinding kiri kamar Sakura, di sana.. sebuah salib yang terbuat dari perak tampak begitu berkilau. Sasori tersenyum sinis, menyadari bahwa Yang Maha Melihat juga menjadi saksi atas malam di mana perjanjian tersebut dilaksanakan.

"Huh.. badan kecil seperti itu apa kuat menahan beban berat di perutnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari siapapun, "Tapi kenyataannya.. akulah yang melakukan itu pada Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Kinshi no Yakusoku ~**

Sepasang kekasih itu terus berlari, menghindari kejaran orang-orang di belakang sana yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil mereka untuk pengejaran lebih efektif. Gadis dalam genggaman tangannya mulai terengah, pertanda mulai kehabisan nafas dan kaki yang sudah mulai tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Sebentar lagi.. mobil mereka ada di tikungan sana!

Si pemuda masih tampak masih kuat berlari, lagipula tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan dari tubuhnya, berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung anak mereka. Dalam keadaan seperti inipun tentunya dia masih khawatir dengan calon janin di dalam perut itu, tapi keadaan benar-benar memaksa untuk segera kabur dari sana secepat mungkin.

"Kejar mereka!" suara wanita dewasa yang terdengar murka terdengar dari arah belakang, menyuruh para pegawainya untuk segera mengejar dua sosok itu. Yang satu adalah putrinya yang tengah hamil muda, sedangkan yang satu adalah pemuda yang selalu dianggap serangga pengganggu yang harus disingkirkan.

Mulai terdengar suara mobil yang di-starter. Namun entah karena Dewi Fortuna tengah memihak pada sepasang kekasih ini, mobil yang dipakai para pegawai itu sepertinya mogok dengan sendirinya. Sungguh ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"Sebentar lagi Sakura!" pemuda yang kini warna rambut aslinya telah kembali seperti semula meyakinkan kekasihnya, memberi kata-kata yang membangkitkan kembali semangat Sakura yang sempat padam. Tepat saat keduanya sudah tiba di tikungan, dari belakang terdengar suara motor-motor yang cukup banyak. Para pegawai itu kini tidak lagi memakai mobil rupanya.

Dengan tergesa sekaligus karena terdesak keadaan, Sasori dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak sempat memasang sabuk pengaman karena terlalu panik dan terlalu terburu-buru, langsung saja mobil itu di-starter. Detik berikutnya mobil itu segera tancap gas dari sana.

Masih dengan keadaan terengah-engah, mobil tetap melaju kencang tak mengenal ampun. Di belakang sana para 'pegawai' masih mengejar, berusaha menyamai jarak mereka. Sakura tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, wajahnya pun terlihat tegang dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari seluruh pori-porinya. Bagaimana seandainya kalau mereka berhasil dikejar?

"Tenanglah.." ucap Sasori, berusaha dengan nada seringan mungkin padahal sendirinya butuh ditenangkan. "Kita udah bersama-sama sekarang, kan?"

"Sasori-kun," ucapnya lirih, ada ketakutan dalam getaran suaranya. Siapapun bisa menyadari hal itu, "Tetaplah bersamaku…"

"Aku janji."

Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu dari para pegawai di belakang sana, dengan tatapan mata yang penuh berkilat kebencian, mengarahkan suatu benda berat ke jendela belakang mobil tersebut dengan rasa berat di dada. Sebuah senjata api yang siap ditembakkan, tidak lagi mengenal ampun.

Matanya menyipit, berusaha mengenai targetnya, ingin agar target yang ia tembak akan langsung mati sekali tembakkan timah panas tersebut. Bukan kaca jendela mobil yang ia jadikan target. Tapi salah seorang yang ada di dalam mobil itu, orang yang memegang kendali atas mobil sedan yang juga membawa seorang gadis.

"Matilah.." gumamnya sinis.

DORR!

Timah panas itu menembus jendela belakang mobil, membuatnya pecah, hancur berkeping-keping tanpa harus berhenti untuk mencapai targetnya dan…

… Darah mengucur deras dari belakang kepala pemuda berambut merah, meninggalkan sang gadis yang menatapnya kosong penuh ketidakpercayaan, kehilangan cahaya kebahagiaan di mata emerald itu.

"SASORI-KUUUUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nggak.. jangan.. jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri! Kamu udah janji kan Saso-koi! Tepati janjimu! Sasori-kun!"

"H-hei.. Saku!"

"Nggak mau! Aku mau Sasori-kun!"

"Sakura!"

"Nggaaaaak!"

"Sakura! Ini aku! Sadarlah!"

Kelopak mata itu membelalak lebar, memperlihatkan iris hijau bening yang terbasahi air mata. Napasnya terengah dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Dia terduduk, gemetaran dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Yang tadi itu… apa?

"Saku, kamu mimpi buruk?"

Sakura menoleh. Sumpah, dia benar-benar kaget, benar-benar terkejut dan benar-benar tidak menyangka siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah, dan iris mata yang kemerahan. Dia.. dia…

"Sasori-kun!" dipeluknya pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu dengan erat. Tuhan… dia masih hidup? Dia masih hidup dan ada di sampingnya kini? Sebenarnya, yang manakah yang mimpi? Kenapa kenyataan dan mimpinya terasa sama tidak ada bedanya. Keduanya benar-benar terasa. "Sasori-kun, kamu…"

Pemuda itu balas memeluknya dengan perasaan bingung, "Aku di sini."

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Sakura, turun membasahi dada Sasori tempat dia menangis, membekap wajahnya. Kalau yang ini adalah kenyataan.. berarti yang tadi itu mimpi kah? Mimpi.. mimpi tentang masa lalunya?

"Aku mimpi kamu ditembak!" isaknya sambil mengadu dengan keras, mempererat pelukannya seolah tidak mau lagi sampai sosok yang mendekapnya pergi. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai terulang lagi.

"Sssshh.. Itu cuma mimpi buruk," Sasori menenangkan Sakura sambil mengelus rambutnya, "Kamu lihat aku di sini, kan?"

Jadi.. yang tadi itu bukan mimpi masa lalunya? Bukan semuanya dan hanya beberapa bagian saja yang merupakan masa lalunya bersama Sasori?

Setelah beberapa menit terisak dan tangisan Sakura mulai terhenti, tiba-tiba saja Sasori tertawa dengan agak keras dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sebal. Padahal mimpinya segitu menyeramkan, tapi kenapa cowok yang ia mimpikan mati di dalam mimpinya itu malah tertawa-tawa seperti ini?

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sebal sambil memukul Sasori dengan bantal. H-hei.. tunggu dulu, tempat ini… mereka tidur satu ranjang? Sejak kapan?

"Kamu tahu? Sejak kemarin-kemarin kamu terus mimpi buruk. Mimpi dengan awalan yang sama tapi akhirnya berbeda. Dasar aneh!"

Sakura tertegun, "Benarkah?"

Hening beberapa saat yang hanya dihiasi kekehan Sasori dan kebengongan Sakura. Tak selang waktu beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar mereka terbuka, menampakkan seseorang dengan tubuh kecil yang memeluk boneka kelinci putih.

"Mama, Papa.. Kenapa berisik sekali, sih?" tanya bocah perempuan dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau itu. Sakura diam melihat sosok mungil yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya, hanya saja memiliki poni seperti Sasori dan juga warna rambut merahnya yang pendek sebahu. Apa katanya tadi? Mama Papa?

"Haha, maaf ya Miyu-chan.. Mama-mu teriak-teriak lagi, nih," goda Sasori sambil menyikut perut Sakura, gadis itu meringis pelan. Dia nyengir pada sosok bocah yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tampang mengantuk.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat tidur," ucap Miyu, atau lengkapnya Miyuki kemudian menutup pintu kamar tersebut diikuti suara langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai kayu jati. Sasori menoleh, melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih bengong dengan tampang bego.

"Kebiasaan, deh.." ujar Sasori sambil geleng-geleng, "Kamu pasti ling lung pas lihat anak tadi, kan?"

"Anak itu…"

"Itu anak kita!" ucap Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Ini dia hal konyol lainnya, jika terbangun secara paksa atau mendadak dari mimpi buruk, Sakura sering lupa―atau lebih tepat disebut ragu akan dunia yang sebenarnya. Menganggap dunia yang nyata itu mimpi dan kebalikannya. Sepertinya Sasori harus membawa wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya ini ke dokter.

"Miyuki kan?" ucap Sakura, mengulum senyum lebar di bibirnya, "Dia.. udah besar, ya."

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasori ringan, kembali tidur telentang di kasurnya, "Kita kan membuatnya empat tahun yang lalu."

Wajah Sakura memanas saat mendengar Sasori berkata demikian. Empat tahun yang lalu… Ternyata waktu sudah berjalan begitu cepat. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura mendengar kembali sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, memutar memori lama yang sudah mulai terkubur dalam di dalam hati dan ingatannya.

Tidak apa-apa, entah itu memori yang indah, konyol, atau buruk sekalipun, asalkan ada Sasori di sana, Sakura tidak akan keberatan untuk mengingatnya kembali.

"Sasori-kun," panggil Sakura sembari ikut berbaring di samping Sasori. Dengan posisi miring, membuatnya bisa menatap wajah Sasori yang terlihat remang-remang karena lampu kamar yang padam dari samping, "Aku ingin dengar lagi tentang masa lalu kita."

Pria dewasa di sampingnya ikut memasang posisi miring, menyebabkan mereka berdua kini saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Baiklah.. mungkin ini bisa memperbaiki mimpimu di kemudian hari," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Agar baik dalam mimpi ataupun kenyataan, kita selalu bersama-sama."

**THE END**

Maaf banget kalau endingnya gaje dan AMAT SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN, dan terutama maaf banget sebanget-bangetnya buat Hika-chan kalau seandainya fic ini gak sesuai dengan yang kamu mau *nangis darah* seperti yang kubilang, plotnya ada yang kuubah, kan?

Teruuuus..

Happy birthday buat Hika Midori Chan! Semoga panjang umur, tambah rezeki, disayang orang tua, disayang pacar, sehat sejahtera dan sentausa ^o^ *lebay dah*

Oh, dan maaf di fic ini aku kayak nge-bash pair SasuSaku, aku juga FC pair itu kok ^^v

Sejujurnya nih, di fic ini banyak banget yang belum dibahas, tapi karena udah kepanjangan banget, sengaja kucepetin dan kulewat aja =_=v. Jadi begini singkatnya :

Sasori pindah ke Konoha atas kemauannya sendiri, ortunya udah meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun setelah dia pindah ke suna dan perusahaannya yang udah jadi milik Sasori malah anak itu serahin ke Sand Sibling yang disini jadi sepupunya. Sasori sendiri, sebenarnya dia udah lulus kuliah S1 sejak umur tujuh belas dan rencananya bakal ngelanjutin sampe S3, hahay.. Dia juga udah punya bisnis sendiri, yaitu bisnis café café gitu, makanya hidup dia ama Sakura nggak melarat *gaploked*

Terus masalah nikahnya mereka, pas Saku udah ngadu hamil, awalnya Tsunade ama Jiraiya gak setuju. Terus mereka kawin lari pake adegan yang di atas (kecuali adegan yang ditembak itu), nah.. tiga tahun kemudian ada seseorang yang nelpon Saku, ternyata Ino yang dulu sempat marah karena saku udah ngambil "Akira" yang beritanya kesebar kalau ternyata itu Sasori (Ino juga kenal ama Sasori yang ia tau Saso tuh pacarnya Saku), dia bilang Jiraiya udah makin parah, karena Saku sayang banget ama ayahnya, dia pulang bareng Saso sambil bawa Miyuki. Gak disangka-sangka mereka disambut baik, dan sebelum Jiraiya meninggal dia nyium Miyuki dan bilang kalau udah setuju ama hubungan mereka.

Kayaknya bakal lebih seru kalau yang di atas itu dibeberin ya? ==v

Yasudlah.. Fic ini emang kurang jelas, maaf karena alurnya kecepetan dan maksa banget, kepanjangan pula. Aku ngerjainnya buru-buru banget, masih banyak tugas sekolah yang belum beres *bungkukbungkuk ke readers sujudsujud ke Hika-chan*

Oiya, very very special thanks for :

**Dhiar Haruchiha** (hehe.. akhirnya kata Yakusoku kupake juga ^^")

**Evelyn Vivianne Heartphillia**

**Thunder Wind-Uchiha**

**AikoKwoonie Joonie Namja JiYong**

**Namikaze Risa-chan**

Hoho.. Mereka ini yang udah bantu aku cari judul buat fic ini, aku gak jago nyari judul sih *peluk peluk lima orang di atas*

Boleh minta review? Oiya, yang ngerasa ulang tahun hari ini wajib review ya! *lirik-lirik Hika-chan*

Hika-chan : Oi, emang yang ultah hari ini aku doang?

Hoho.. thanks for reading ^_~


End file.
